Tattoos and Crimson
by Zororenjilover
Summary: She's the fourth seat of the 11th squad while He's the Lieutenant of squad six. Will these two strong personalities be able to get along? Or will their Friendship along with any other feelings slip through the cracks? Reviews appreciated:
1. Fight with Baldy

Sweat dropped from her forehead as she took another swing at Ikkaku with Wadatsumi In her left hand and Hinokami still sheathed to her side.

"Heh, That all you got Nicole? What ever happened to 'I'm gonna kick your ass?'" He mocked. "C'mon do you really think you can beat me with only one of your swords, Don't make me laugh!"

"Fuck you Ikkaku!" Nicole yelled as she flash stepped and took another swing towards him, only to be stopped by Hozukimaru.

"Maybe later, But shouldn't you be focusing on the fight that you're losing with me?" He laughed as she grimaced.

'He always twists up my words dammit! I can't believe I got goaded into this' She thought remembering how she got herself into this situation

* * *

><p><em>"I. Am. So. Bored." She stated plopping on the ground in between Ikkaku and Yumichika.<em>

_"Well don't come bitchin' to me about it." Ikkaku said uncaring._

_"You know whining isn't very beautiful Nicole" Yumichicka looked in disgust._

_"Oh, don't start with me pretty boy" She scowled aggravated. "Dammit all, You and baldy are no help!"_

_"Wh- WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Ikkaku shot up and bent down in her face as an anime vein grew on the side of his forehead._

_'Now I know what I could do for some entertainment.' She thought as a devious grin grew upon her face. She enjoyed taunting her third seat, and it didn't take a lot to get an reaction from him. She would either comment on him being hairless or call him by the pet name she made up for him. She would also make jokes about him being too weak to defeat his own fourth seat. That's what would really set him off. She may have been a fourth seat, but she could be as strong as an lieutenant, maybe even a captain if she used Bankai. Though she had only just achieved it and only used it once._

_"Oh, Did I hit a nerve kaku? I was just stating a fact, and the fact is that your just plain bald." She taunted, holding back laughter._

_"I'm not bald its shaved!" He defended, sending Nicole a 'ready to kill' glare. Yumichika just shook his head and watched as he predicted what was going to happen next._

_"Oh dear, But its so shiny! I mean, you're practically blinding me!" Nicole said over laughter that she could no longer hold back._

_"It's not funny! Ya know I think you're trying to pick a fight with me. In that case I would be happy to put you in your place!" He sneered standing up straight and unsheathing his Zanpakuto._

_"No way! That's way to easy, I beat you every time!" She said as she wiped a fake tear from her eye._

_"Oh Really?" He paused, making Nicole and Yumichika curious. "Fine if you think it's so easy for you to beat me why wont you try with one sword instead of two? I personally think you couldn't do it." Nicole sighed knowing he was trying to pull her in. She would usually jump right into a fight, but she just finished training and was already tired from arguing with the high-tempered man so she decided to call it a day._

_"I am not in the mood for anymore of your shit today Ikkaku, I think I've had my fill for today" She stated lifting herself up and turning to walk away._

_"Oh, So the great and almighty Miss Raikokuna is refusing a challenge? I never thought I would see the day!" That made her stop dead in her tracks. One thing that you never did was accuse Nicole of backing down from a fight. It didn't just strike at the 11ths squads pride, but it struck Nicole's as well. Never in her life had she ran away from a challenge and she wasn't going to start now. Of course Ikkaku knew this, He had known her since the day she joined the 11th squad. He knew just how to set her off as much as she knew how to set him off. Of course, Nicole still kept many things to herself, but she would never change from her high-tempered knew she also wouldn't take a shot to her pride lightly._

_'How dare him even accuse me of doing that!' She could feel the anger boiling up in her chest. She quickly turned around and met her Zanpakuto with his._

_"Me backing down from a challenge? Who do you think you are speaking to? fine Ikkaku, you get your wish. I can kick your ass even with just Wadatsumi!" Nicole was outraged as Ikkaku gave his signature smirk. Using only one of her Zanpakuto's was unusual for her but he was poing at her pride and she wouldn't stand for it._

_"There's the Nicole I know!" His smirk grew wider,"How about we make this more interesting"_

_"How so?" She asked curiously, backing up and re-sheathing her Zanpakuto._

_"There are no rules except that we can't use our Shikai! It will be all based on swordsmanship and we will have to use our unreleased form of our Zanpakutos!"_

_"Done. Now lets go! Tell captain we'll be gone for a while Yumichika." Her and Ikkaku then flash stepped towards the sparring areas leaving Yumichika shaking his head and heading off to the barracks._

* * *

><p>Nicole stumbled and fell on her back as Wadatsumi flew out of her hands and into the ground beside her.<p>

"Hah! I win guess your not as good with one sword as you thought" He said pointing Hozukimaru at my neck.

"Wipe that ugly smirk off your face. If I had both of my swordes out I would've sliced you into a million pieces!" She growled hatefully as she pushed Hozukimaru aside and pulled her self up to brush off her Shihakushō .

"Oi, Ikkaku. What's going on over there." A familiar voice came throught the bushes.

"Oh, Renji. You came a little too late." Ikkaku replied as Nicole scowled at the red head." I totally just kicked Nicoles ass!"

"In your dreams! Look, I was only using one of my Zanpakutos which I am not used to! I could've beaten you effortlessly if it was real battle!" She defended scowling and sending Ikkaku a dirty look.

"So you finally found a way to beat her huh? At least you brought her back down to earth. We don't want her any more full of herself then she already is." Renji taunted.

Renji was one of her best friends along with one of her most challenging rivals. When they fought, It would always end up with both of them panting on the ground. He was strong as well as skilled with a sword as was she. She surprised most opponents with her unusual strength. All they saw at first was a pretty and innocent brown-haired, blue-eyed woman, But when she began to fight, her face was emotionless and cold along with her attacks. She was ruthless as her last name states and when you fought with her it was either kill or be killed, The 11th squads motto.

"Coming from the arrogant Lieutenant of squad six. Please, You're ego is too big for your head, Red." She said gaining a glare from the red-headed soul reaper. She had called him that since the academy days, and it still pissed him off. Nicole seemed to have a knack for making up annoying nicknames for people. She found it amusing to see how the boys would react, and it never got old.

"That's right, I'm a Lieutenant as in a_ higher rank_ than you. You _should_ be a little nicer."

"Your kidding me right? You being a higher rank than me doesn't mean shit! You think I'm gonna be one of your little groupies and tend to your every need? I don't give a rats ass if you ARE a Lieutenant, I'll treat you however I want. So _Lieutenant Abarai_ throwing your rank around may work on other people but it is **not **going to work on me! Get over yourself Monkey boy!" Nicole shouted before pulling Wadatsumi out of the ground and darting off in the other direction.

Renji stood there gaping at the spot the infuriated woman once stood. He could never figure her out. Yes, He knew her temper could get the best of her, but He barely said two words to and she went off.

"What the hell is her problem?" He said looking up to face Ikkaku.

"Eh, I think I just hurt her pride, Sore loser and all" Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders and walked towards him. "I think you set a new record time for pissing her off though, It's usually us getting pushed off the edge."

"You sure are right about that, but it's not like I was being serious! Whatever, She'll get over it."

"Teh, Coming from the person who won't have to deal with her later! When I get back, the entire squad will probably be lying on the floor begging for mercy!" Ikkaku through his hands up and walked away to lean on an overgrown tree.

Renji still wondered why Nicole had gotten so upset. She would always joke around with him and even if they weren't, she wouldn't take him seriously. The only time Nicole ever really became serious was if someone threatened her pride, her friends, or her brother. Oh, God help their souls if anyone threatened her brother. She was very protective of him and if you slipped up and said something that she didn't like, All hell would break loose. He could've swore she could make a wild beast cower in fear with her intimidating glare. Her brother could take care of himself of course, After all he is a captain of the Gotei 13, but she wouldn't stand for it either way. Since he was only her half brother, Most couldn't even tell that they were siblings. The only physical trait they shared was their eyes.

'Her eyes have always gotten to me. They are mesmerizing and could make me feel calm with one look as well as anger me with another. She hasn't changed since the academy. She is strong as well as stubborn and would never admit it she was wrong. The face she gets every time I beat her is priceless, even though she comes close to winning every time. Hell, even without a bankai that woman is hard to beat. The way she fights is completely different to mine. Her movements are graceful and smooth, and it's as if she has no emotions at all. I could swear she turns into a different person! Sometimes I think she forgets her soul in battle. It's like she turns cold blooded and is merciless to the enemy she faces. I don't think I will ever figure her out. That girl can aggravated me to no end, Yet she's still my best friend. Damn I can pick some friends huh? Wait...' He stopped as he realized what he was doing.

"SHIT!" He yelled out loud as he smacked himself in the forehead

"I was wondering when you were gonna snap out of it" Ikkaku now sat on the ground chuckling.

"I-I was just thinking about something" Renji sighed and sat down next to him.

"You've been doing that a lot lately. You're making it way to obvious!" Ikkaku said with a devious grin.

"Making what obvious? You have no clue what you're talking about Ikkaku. Hell, I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Oh come on! Everyone sees how you stare at her" He said teasingly.

"What? I do **not** stare! Besides Nicole's my friend, nothing more" Renji said hopelessly defending himself.

"Hah! You just admitted it!"

"...huh?"

"I never said I was talking about Nicole. Man you got it bad!" He said bursting out laughing while Renji cursed at himself in his mind.

"Wh-...I-...I-...Okkay! So maybe I _was_ thinking about her but it wasn't like that!" He sighed in defeat as he tried to defend himself.

"Teh! Whatever you say." Ikkaku said sarcastically, "And I was just messing with you about the staring thing, Our whole squad does that anyways. I doubt she would even notice!"

He was right. All of the 11th squad were men except for Nicole and the lieutenant, and Nicole had certain 'features' that Yachiru didn't. She wasn't as quite as busty as Rangiku or Orihime, but they weren't small either. She had daring curves and since she trained daily she stayed in-shape. As if her long chocolate-colored hair and her big turquoise eyes wasn't enough to make her beautiful, though her personality could be more of a grown mans. She had no manners and would be very blunt with her statements.

"Well I gotta head back. Captains off running around somewhere and the entire squad is probably slacking off." Ikkaku said breaking the silence and walking away.

"Oi! Don't go spreading shit around the Seireitei, Unless you want to die! "

"yeah, yeah" Ikkaku said as he put up a hand and flash stepped away.

* * *

><p>Nicole finally stopped and fell against a concrete wall catching her breath. She was running for god knows how long and could no longer feel her legs.<p>

'why did i get so angry?' She questioned herself as she slid down the cold concrete to sit on the ground. She usually wouldn't get so angry at them teasing her.

'I acted like a kid having a temper tantrum stomping away like I did, and the person who I directed my anger at was the man, That frustrating red head! Damn, he must think I'm an idiot. Hell, I think I'm an idiot! He wasn't really being serious, or was he? Maybe I'm just over thinking this, after all I was already in a bad mood because of Baldy. and now that I think about it, Renji did insult me first. Yeah! I have no reason to feel bad! Renji is just an egotistical jerk that needs to learn a thing or two about humility!'

"Ohhhhhhh Nicole!" Rangiku's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She had been so focused on her thoughts, she didn't realize she ended up at the 10th squads barracks. The sun was beginning to disappear under the white walls and darkness was now beginning to set.

"Oh, hey Rangiku. Where's Toshi?" She asked noticing he wasn't accompanying her.

"Where he always is of course, doing paperwork! He never wants to have fun with me!" She pouted.

"Yeah, I know how he is. I wouldn't think too much about it." Nicole said letting out a sigh.

"So what are you doing here Nicole, Is something wrong? You're looking a little down." She questioned leaning down and pointing at Nicoles face.

"It's...Just been a long day" Nicole said letting out a sigh. Rangiku gave her a quizzical look, then grabbed Nicole's wrist and began to run.

"Oi oi oi! What are you doing!" She said still in shock from Rangiku's sudden action. She stopped running and turned around to give Nicole a wide grin.

"Well I was thinking that we should go drink some sake! It'll be a lot of fun and you sure look like you need it!" Nicole looked at her and sighed. She should've known that Rangiku was going to say that. They _were _drinking buddies after all. Nicole's favorite thing to do was to fight, but drinking and having fun came to a close second. Typically she would've said yes, but after they day she just had, she just felt like passing out on her warm, comfy bed and drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Sorry Rangiku, But I think I'll pass. I think I'm just going to head home for the night. Besides, I think I'm still recovering from the hangover I had last weekend." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Awwww! You're no fun Nicole! Next time then okay?" With that Nicole gave her a nod and they both went there separate ways


	2. The sleepy fourth seat

Nicole slammed her fist onto the small and annoying alarm clock as her eyes fluttered open. She tucked her head into the blankets shielding herself from the sunlight shining through her window. Yes it was morning, the second thing Nicole hated most.

"Oi, Wake your ass up" Ikkaku yelled while him and Yumichika walked through the door.

"Don't wanna" She pulled the covers tighter over her head.

"Nicole why must you insist upon sleeping all day? I must say it isn't one of your most beautiful qualities." Yumichika sighed sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"Don't care. Get out."

"Get up Nicole we have paperwork to do today and there's no way in hell I'm doing it myself. Don't make me do what I did last time." His frown turned into a devious smirk. With that Nicole popped her head out of the covers and sent them both a dirty look.

"You wouldn't_ dare_" She said with a tone that easily matched her glare. Ikkaku's smirk soon grew wider and before she could react he pulled the sheet and bedspread off of the dazed women while Yumichika tugged the two pillows out from under her head.

"Give it back!" She yelled furiously throwing her hands up trying to grasp the fabric. " Give it back or else I will kill you!"

"We told you to get your ass up! If you want your things back I guess you're gonna have to catch us!" Just before Nicole could impose the two flash stepped away into different directions. She immediately jumped off of her now naked bed and grabbed her two Zanpakuto's, strapping them to her side.

"I am going to kill them!" She yelled out loud before flash stepping out of the barracks into Ikkaku's direction.

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed and Nicole still couldn't find the two thieves. It was getting ridiculous and Nicole was pretty sure the hole Seireitei thought she was nuts. I mean if you saw a girl flash stepping around in her sports bra and rubber ducky pajama pants all morning you would think so too right?<p>

_'dammit all!__ where could those idiots have disappeared to?_' She was now circling around the 5th squads barracks gaining looks along with men whistling and howling towards her. _'this is getting ridiculous_! _All I wanted to do was sleep a little longer.'_

"Miss Raikokuna?" She turned around to find Momo staring at her in amazement.

"Oh hello Momo, Have you happened to see my 3rd or 5th seat running around here somewhere?" Nicole clasped her hands together behind her back and bent down to the shorter woman giving her an innocent grin.

"Uh... No I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, but why would they be here?" Momo gave her a quizzical look and questioned curiously.

"How the hell should I know? They have something I want back and I can't find them any damn where!" Nicole snapped and began to walk away. "If I knew that then I wouldn't be running around in my pajamas looking for them now would I? Look, Just let me know if you find them okay?"

"o-okay" she said before Nicole flash stepped away towards the 6th squad barracks. It was the only place she had not checked and the last place she wanted to go. The last thing she wanted to do was run into the Lieutenent of squad 6, no matter how much she wanted to kick baldy's ass. After yesterday seeing him would only make her in an even worse mood. Nicole didn't even want to see his face nonetheless explain to him why she was running around in his squad half-dressed.

When Nicole finally made it to squad six, she had no clue where to look first. The only time that she went to squad six was to visit Renji in his office and that is as far as she ever went. Since she wasn't very fond of the current Captain of the squad, she decided that exploring the area would only get her into trouble.

"This place is like a fucking maze!" She ran into another dead end and cursed at herself. It was the third time in the row and she was getting more frustrated by the minute. "How does Renji find his way around this place! If I was in the squad I think I would go crazy!"

"If you were in the sixth squad everyone would go crazy" Nicole slowly turned and found a smirking Renji leaning against the wall to the right with his arms crossed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She let out a growl making Renji's smirk grow even wider across his face. He straightened himself up and began walking towards her.

"This is my squad dumbass, Why _wouldn't_ I be here?" Nicole stayed silent, ignoring his comment as he stopped in front of her and snorted. She watched him intently as he leaned forward to be at eye level with the shorter 5'9 girl, arms still crossed. "The question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"If you really need to know, I'm looking for Ikkaku and Yumichika. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" Nicole narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Che! Like I would tell you!"

"Fine! I don't need help from the likes of you anyways!" She pushed him out of the way and walked past him as she made her way out of the alley.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" He said grabbing her left shoulder causing her to stop in the middle of the four paths that lead to god knows where.

"Well since you have decided to be a jack ass yet again I guess I'm going to have to find baldy and pretty boy on my own." She turned around and sent him a glare as she brushed his hand off her shoulder.

"Oh _really_? And just where are you planning to look? and what are you wearing?"

"None of your damned business! Now go away already!"

"No! I'm not leaving until you're out of my squads barracks. If I let you just run around here like an idiot all day who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into!" He said accusingly as she rolled her eyes and began walking again. He threw his hands up and ran up to Nicole's side."Would you quit walking away?"

"Just because I'm in the 11th squad doesn't mean I bring trouble _wherever_ I go, Renji. You should know by now not to place stereotypes on me. I do whatever I want, whenever I want because it's who _I_ am not because of my squad." Nicole crossed her arms and looked at him as he began shaking his head and both came to a halt.

"I didn't say that because you're In the 11th squad" Renji sighed and turned to make eye contact with her."I said it because that's how you've always been. Even when we were in the academy you would piss people off for your own amusement. Trust me, you always dragged me along with you" He smiled as Nicole began laughing.

"I just can't help myself! I mean don't you remember the faces they would get when they would walk in the room and get drenched in water or the time when I stuck a centipede in Izuru's sandal? That was priceless!" Renji joined her as she now began laughing harder.

"His foot was swollen for a week! He still doesn't know that it was you who did it either! Oh, do you remember when you asked our kido teacher if he was gay? You got detention for a whole week!"

"Hey! That wasn't a prank I actually really wanted to know! You know how many times I tried using my 'assets' to make him give me an 'A'? I mean any other guy would've bought it so I figured he must've batted for the other team ya know?" Nicole shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head.

"Well maybe your 'assets' weren't good enough" He smirked as Nicole's jaw dropped.

"They weren't good enough?" Nicole paused, than a wide smirk grew across her face," Well I remember they were good enough for a certain red-head that 'just so happened' to walk into my room when I was changing." Renji's eyes grew wide and he turned trying to hide the small blush growing on his face as he remembered the incident.

"H-hey that was an accident! How was I supposed to know you were changing?" Renji scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I know I know, I was just teasing you. Now will you show me out of this place?" Nicole began looking around realizing she had no clue where she was. There were concrete walls surrounding her and only two paths available. She looked at Renji as a devious grin grew on his face and his arms crossed.

"Maybe if you say please" He taunted as Nicole's face went from confused to irritated.

"How about a 'go to hell' instead" Her eyes narrowed into slits as Renji shrugged and began to walk away.

"Fine, I guess you'll just be lost in here forever."

"No, Wait!" She gasped as he continued to walk away. Nicole was getting sick of wandering around in the 6th squad's barracks and there was no way she was going to stay any longer. She quickly ran up to him and the next thing Renji knew Nicole was holding onto his chest and her legs were wrapped around his waist. His body shuddered as he felt the warmth from the body now pressed against his back. "Now, Listen here. I am not letting go until I'm out of this god forsaken place okay? So unless you want me to be on your back all day I'd suggest you get me the hell out of this maze." Nicole whispered in his ear making him quiver.

Renji was frozen to the spot. She had put him in a daze and he wasn't sure why. _'okay get a hang of yourself. You are the Lieutenant of squad six and you are letting a girl get to you. No, you are stronger than this! Think with your head, not with what's in your pants. All you gotta do is keep walking and everything will be fine.'_ Nicole turned her head and looked at him curiously as he let out an uneven sigh and began walking.

"Hey Renji, Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm fine" He said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? Because you're looking really pale right now..." Nicole said, now becoming concerned.

"Maybe it's because I'm carrying _your_ fatass! You are a lot heavier then you look, you know" Renji panicked and said the only excuse he could think of.

Now you _know _Nicole was pissed. She jumped off of his back and a dark expression grew on her face as she raised the spiritual pressure around her. _'Shit!' _Renji faced palmed and did not dare to turn to face the now flaming woman.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right." She said in an unusually and creepy sweet way as Renji swallowed hard. Nicole became more irritated by the second as he didn't reply and stayed silent. She couldn't stand it when people ignored her and she was at her boiling point with Renji. Before he could react Nicole grabbed his pony tail and he thudded onto the hard cobblestone pathway where he once stood. Nicole then smirked as she sat on top of his lower abdomen and bent down to pin him to the ground, her face inches apart from his.

"You know I don't like being ignored Renji, Now would you please be so kind as to tell me what you just said? It seems I wasn't paying attention." She said in a seducting tone as she drew invisible circles across his chest with her index finger making him quake beneath her.

"Uh-uh...I-"

"Eh-hem" A familiar voice interrupted them. They both looked up to find none other then the Captain of squad six, Captain Kuchiki. His cold gaze fell upon them as they both jolted up from their current position and stood up straight.

"Captain Kuchiki! I apologize sir, What are you doing here?" Renji quickly bowed and spoke as Byakuya's expression stayed as cold and expressionless as ever.

"Renji, Would you mind telling me what the fourth seat of the 11th squad and yourself were doing?"

"Oh that? I was just toying with the male mind. It's quite amusing to me actually" Nicole grinned and placed a hand on her hip, cocking it to the side.

"I see, and what has brung you to squad six?" Byakuya questioned, now slightly irritated.

"Well I _was_ looking for my third and fifth seat, but now I know I definitely know I won't be finding them here. Frankly, I don't think it's any of your business Byakuya." Renji nudged his elbow in her side as Byakuya's eye widened, but only for a second. All of a sudden Nicole found herself on her knees and finding it hard to breathe. She looked up to find Byakuya's cold gaze boring into her as she struggled to hold her self up with her shaky arms. He was crushing her with his spiritual pressure to make a point of his authority and she knew it. _'That damn pompous no__ble is going to drive me into the ground if he keeps this up! shit, I can barely breathe!'_

"Miss Raikokuna, you are not to address me by my first name. To you I am Captain Kuchiki and I find it quite irritating that you feel that formalities do not apply to you. I suggest the next time we meet you choose to be more respectful, and be grateful that I do not report you to higher authorities." He walked away and turned a corner as Nicole let out a gasp for air, being released from his hold.

"Do you have a fuckin' death wish Nicole? I'm surprised he didn't kill you right there!" Renji scolded helping her off of the ground.

"Teh, I would like to see him try! I just wasn't prepared for him to drive me into the ground over something so stupid as me calling him Byakuya! I swear he is even worse then my brother." Nicole muttered as she dusted off her pants. "Look, can you just show me out of here? I'm kinda sick of this place and I really need to change out of my night clothes." She scratched the back of her head as she looked down examining her now dirty pajamas.

"Fine with me. You have already gotten me in enough trouble anyways" Renji grabbed her wrist and drug her along as he started hopping from roof to roof.

* * *

><p>"Thank God!" Nicole exclaimed as they came up to the front of her room. Since she was the only girl in the 11th squad besides Yachiru She got her own room separate from the men. It wasn't very extravagant, but it had the basics and that was enough for Nicole.<p>

"Well I guess I better go. I am probably going to get an earful from the captain when I get back and it will be even worse if I don't get there as fast as possible, So I'll see you around Nicole." Renji threw up a hand as he began walking away.

"Renji, Wait a second" Nicole laid a hand on his shoulder making him stop. She then turned him around to pull him into a tight bear hug. Renji stood there for a brief moment in shock before wrapping his own arms around her almost bare back. Nicole broke the embrace and blushed when she realized it lasted longer then it should've. She turned her head and scratched the back of it nervously as she tried to hide the noticeable shade of red her face was turning.

"I-I just wanted to thank you. You know for helping me today" Nicole said almost in a whisper as Renji smirked and began to walk away.

"Ehh, I'm use to it by now. You would be helpless with out me!" Renji then flash stepped away towards his squad before Nicole could argue back. She just sighed and turned away walking to her door.

She walked through the sliding door and shut it resting her head on it's frame. She couldn't understand what she was feeling. Another thing she couldn't figure out was what had gave her the impulse to almost suffocate the man in a hug. "What is wrong with me?" She banged her head against the hard wood and thought out loud.

"Well for one you bang your head against walls, and the rest would take a whole week to list" Nicole jumped as she heard another voice in her room other than her own. She quickly turned and flicked the lights on to find a smirking Ikkaku and an indifferent Yumichika sitting comfortably on her living room futon.

"Wh-what are you guys doing in here!" Nicole shouted running up hitting them both square in the head.

"What the hell Nicole we just came to give you your stuff back!" Ikkaku rubbed his head and sent her a glare along with Yumichika.

"I do not appreciate you trying to damage my beautiful head! And would you mind holding back a little every once in a while, It's like you are trying to reform my head!"

"Well I am _soooo _sorry. I didn't expect to find you guys casually lounging about in my room while I was searching the whole friggin' Seireitei for you!" Nicole threw her hands up in emphasis. "Do you have any idea what I have _went_ through today because of you?"

"Actually we do. Do you realize how much attention a girl walking around in a sports bra attracts?" Ikkaku snickered as he stood up and pointed at her chest."

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever. Now both of you get out!" Nicole stomped to the door and opened it, gesturing them to leave.

"Don't forget you still have paper work to do so hurry it up." Ikkaku stated before stepping out of the room along with Yumichika. As soon as they left Nicole slammed the door shut and headed towards her bedroom in search for some decent clothes.

She threw off her night clothes and slipped on her Shihakusho before brushing her side length hair and placing it in a side ponytail. Normally it would only take a couple of minutes to do this, but considering the circumstances she was going to drag it out as long as possible. The one thing Nicole hated to do the most was paperwork. She didn't just hate it, she loathed it. She thought it was pointless and she would rather be out killing hollows or sparring with her peers then be cooped up in an office all day writing and signing shit that the head captain would most likely not even look twice at. It wasn't her day, and now instead of being able to sift through her jumbled up thoughts she had to go spend an entire day sitting around in front of a desk.

'_Damn, I guess Renji's going to have to wait' _She thought before shutting the door behind her and darting off.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GAD! I finally finished this chapter! Let me tell you I have been trying to write this chapter all weekend and I tried pretty hard to make it enjoyable for you readers so I hope you like it! Please Review! Oh and No flames!<strong>


	3. The End of Paper Work!

**[A/N] So anyone ever had writers** **block? Yeah, it's like a disease and unfortunately I have caught it. I have attempted to write this chapter for a week now and nothing! I don't know what I am going to do. If this chapter sucks I am terribly sorry. Hopefully I will be out of my funk soon.**

* * *

><p><em>"Nicole, why are we running away?" The little boy asked the young girl. They had just escaped their home and were running frantically along the riverside. The boy seemed to be younger then the girl, but not by much. She grabbed his hand and led him further passing several large trees and brush behind her. <em>

_"I can't tell you everything Oliver, but we don't belong there. They may be our family, but we are nothing like them. They don't care about us, we were only there for their own selfish purposes!" Nicole said through gritted teeth while the young boy stared up at her, trailing along. "As long as we have each other, we don't have anything__ to worry about!" She smiled at Oliver, making him smile back._

_"Okay! But can we stop running now? I'm too tired to move anymore" Oliver stopped abruptly, causing her to stop with him. He gave his trademark pout and rocked back and forth on his feet. She then let out a sigh as she turned and knelt down on one knee._

_"If we stop they will catch us. Hop on my back, I will carry you for a little while." She said making his eyes grow bright._

_"Yay! Piggy-back rides are the best! Thank you so much!" Oliver chimed while he jumped on the girls back._

_"Hey, that's what big sis__ters are for, Ollie." She sighed and set off into the woods, running from the guards and barking dogs chasing after them. "I will never let them hurt you."  
><em>

* * *

><p>SMACK! Nicole's eyes snapped open and she flew back from her chair, falling to the hardwood floors with a thump. She looked up to find her spikey-haired Captain smirking down at her while the giggling Lieutenant sat on his shoulder.<p>

"Nicki-chan! You shouldn't always sleep so much, You might turn into a bear! You know, I think your name should be panda-chan!" Yachiru grinned while she jumped from Kenpachi's shoulder to land on Nicole's stomach.

"I don't _always_ sleep! I was just finishing Kenpachi's paperwork and I was exhausted! You guys have had me on desk duty for two weeks!" Nicole defended as she picked herself up from the ground, pushing the bubbly Lieutenant off of her. "and _panda-chan_? Why in the world would you call me that?" Yachiru shook her head as Nicole rubbed her back bone where it met with the floor.

"You do too! I'll call you panda-chan because you sleep like a bear! Ken-chan had to hit you in the back of the head to get you to wake up! You're like a bear in hibernation!" She threw up her hands while sweat dropped from Nicole's forehead.

"But why a Panda?" Nicole whined as Yachiru jumped on her back.

"That's easy! Panda bears are cute, but they are snappy too! See, they are just like you, Panda-chan!" She giggled while Nicole attempted to shrug her off of her left shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure all bears are snappy! Now please get off of me Yachiru!" Nicole begged as Yachiru tugged at her hair.

"Yachiru, Raikokuna! Quit playing around! We need to get going." Kenpachi announced and walked out of the office doors.

"Okay Ken-chan! Lets go Panda-chan!" Yachiru said cheerfully while snatching Nicole's hand and dragging her along behind her.

"Stop calling me that!" Nicole growled out as her and Yachiru caught up to their Captain. "Where are we going anyways, Kenpachi?" She asked while she jerked her hand away from her pink-haired Lieutenant.

"Captains meeting." He scowled while Yachiru jumped back onto his back.

"Captains meeting? Then why did you bring me?" Nicole questioned as Kenpachi gave an unnoticed smirk.

"Che, Wouldn't you like to know!" He said as Nicole's face contorted into confusion, then to suspicion.

"I don't like where this is going." Nicole murmured as she narrowed her eyes at her captain, crossing her arms along her chest in the process. Kenpachi slung the building doors open and began to walk straight before turning to Yachiru for directions.

Left, Right, Straight, Dead End. That was the pattern they had repeated for half an hour before they made it to their destination. After making their way around the Seireitei, Kenpachi along with his Lieutenant and Fourth seat found themselves facing the door to the Head Captains meeting room.

"Damn, I'm late! Raikokuna, stand here and watch Yachiru while I'm in my meeting." Kenpachi said nonchalantly as Nicole's jaw dropped.

"You woke me up for _this_?"Nicole exclaimed, only to be ignored as Kenpachi walked through the door way and shut it behind him.

"You want some candy, Panda-chan?" Yachiru asked, looking up at the older Fourth seat. Nicole sighed as she bent down and took one of the small, colorful candies from the pouch that rested in Yachiru's hand. She popped it into her mouth and savored the sweetness of the treat before standing up and walking towards the stony wall to find a nice place to lean on.

"Welp, At least I get candy." Nicole sighed before dragging her back down the wall to land in a sitting position.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Nicole was sleeping against the outside wall beside of the meeting room's double doors while Yachiru braided her long, thick hair. Everyone around the Seireitei would most likely think that she was the laziest of them all, but truth is she worked hard and just had an <em>unusual<em> sleeping schedule. Nicole may have a small amount of weaknesses, but the most troubling ones were her being a deep sleeper and the other one being, well...clumsy.

"Finished!" Yachiru exclaimed clapping her hands together. During the time that Nicole had dozed off, Yachiru became very, very bored. She had tied the brunettes hair into a fish-tail styled braid that now hung at the side of her shoulder. Just as Yachiru started to stand, the double doors swung open and the Captains began filing out soon after. Kenpachi walked along the path and stood in front of the pair along with Byakuya standing a distance beside him.

"Damned lazy girl! Wake your ass up! You have a job to do!" Kenpachi snarled as he brung his sheathed sword down on the unsuspecting fourth-seats head.

"Ow!" Nicole yelled before jumping up and shaking her fist at the Captains. "Why do you always have to hit me on my head! Couldn't you, Oh I don't know, NOT hit me while I'm sleeping?"

"Oh, Stop your whining. You should be happy since your off paper work duty for a while, You have a new mission." Captain Zaraki said, staring to the side uninterested. Nicole sighed and relaxed her tense shoulders before glancing at the sixth squad's Captain staring coldly back at her.

"I'm not going with him am I?" Nicole scowled while glaring back at Byakuya.

"No, Unfortunately for you I will not be going with you. There has been several hollow sightings in a town called Fujisato in the World of the Living. You will be accompanying Lieutenant Abarai there to investigate. I am sure you will take this seriously, correct _fourth seat_?" Byakuya stated uncaringly while Nicole rubbed her forehead and sighed. _"Funny how he emphasizes fourth seat."_

"Of course, Lets just hope your Lieutenant can keep up with me!" Nicole smirked while Byakuya's expression remained unchanged.

"I can assure you that my Lieutenant will not be an issue. You are to depart into the Senkaimon immediately. Lieutenant Abarai should be there by now so I suggest you take your leave." Byakuya said before he turned and began to walk away.

"Of course,_ Byakuya."_ Nicole said, making Byakuya stop and his shoulders to visibly stiffen. "See ya later, Captain!" Nicole smirked before flash-stepping away.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, when Nicole arrived to the gate there stood the Lieutenant of Squad Six. A wide smirk grew across his face before Nicole landed in front of him.<p>

"Took you long enough! Did you get lost or something?" Renji's smirk grew wider as a vein grew on the side of her forehead.

"Dammit! How did you get here so fast?" Nicole grumbled out before Renji bent down to her level.

"I am a Lieutenant, you know. In order for me to keep my rank I _have_ to be fast!" Renji said placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, yeah. Your too cocky for your own good." Nicole sighed before turning to look at the Senkaimon. "I guess we should be going, then. Say Red, how long are we going to be in the world of the living?" She questioned as Renji shrugged and straightened his back.

"As long as it takes I guess. Knowing us it will probably only take a couple of days." Renji said before crossing his arms behind his head. "This is the first time you have went to the world of the living, isn't it?" He asked, turning to face her.

"That's right. You have been a couple of times right? What's it like?" She asked curiously.

"Well it's different then the Soul Society, I can tell you that. Most of the time I spent in the world of the living was with Ichigo and Rukia back at Karakura Town. This will be my first time back there since the war with Aizen ended." Renji sighed and walked closer to the Senkaimon as Nicole followed.

"Oh, Right. Well I'm sure we'll do fine." Nicole said as she stopped in front of the gate along with Renji. He turned and raised an eyebrow as she laid her left hand on his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up with her right. "Ready to kick some hollow ass?" She grinned, gaining a smirk from the red-head beside her.

"Hell yeah! Lets go then!" Renji exclaimed as he gripped the handle to his Zanpakuto. Nicole nodded and did the same.

"Right!" She said before the two flash-stepped into the Precipice World and began their venture to Fujisato Town.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Woohoo! I have powered through my writers block! I seriously thought I would never be able to write this chapter, but I did. **

**So, Since I worked really hard on writing this chapter, I really hope you readers out there will review! I need to know that my struggles aren't for nothing and people are actually liking this. **

**I would like to see at _least_ 2 more reviews before I post another chapter. Please, No flames though. They make me depressed! **

**Till next time! **

**-Sam  
><strong>


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!: NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM AUTHOR:**

**Hey readers, you're not gonna believe the luck I have.**

**I BROKE MY ARM!**

**Yeah, that's right. **

**I wish I could say I broke it in some exciting and cool way like bungee jumping or jumping a hill with a four-wheeler or hell, got in a fight with an evil anime dude, but that's definitely not what happened.**

**I was sitting on a chair holding my dog (Great Dane and they are huge!) on a leash and he decided to chase something behind us. He jerked me backwards and the chair ended up falling on my arm with all my weight on it! Now It's so bad I have to have arm surgery! Psh, i'm never feeding him again! one of my siblings can do that shit. Fuck that!**

**Well, anyways what I am trying to say is that since I only have one hand it might take me a while to update my stories :(**

**I know that sucks! but I promise that as soon as my arm gets better I will update as soon as possible!**

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers out there!**

**If you have any questions or comments, my pm box is always open! :)**


	5. Shinigamis and Ossans don't mix

**[A/N] Hey guys! First off, I am terribly sorry that it took me this long to update. A couple days after I got my cast off myy laptop contracted an Internet STD, or in other words A FUCKING VIRUS! Seriously, it bumfuzzles me why people even make viruses. Even if it's for money, It is just ridiculous!****Anyways, I finally finished this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I didn't edit this chapter as much because I wanted to post it asap XD Plus I'm lazy.**

**Thank Yous and Replies to Reviewers:**

**DarkFlameAlchemist: Thank you! and my arm is doing much better. I can feel the metal plates in it XD eww**

**theBeagle: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Animefreak653: I'm glad you like her nickname. Yachiru makes up some weird stuff :D **

**The Fox Knight: Thank you! I'm getting better as time passes by:)**

**BTW: If you guys like One Piece or D. Gray-man I have written things for those animes also.**

**AND If you like -Man or Kingdom Hearts go check out Singer of Waters stories. Her Behind The Scenes story is hilarious!**

**Some awesome intel.!: I drew Nicole's character, so if you want to go see it check out my Deviantart account! Link is on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>Nicole looked around aimlessly during their time in the precipice world. She was...in awe for a lack of a better term while Renji was only focused on making their way to the world of the living as fast as possible. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they finally saw the light to the human world. They stepped through the gateway and paused at the scenery of the new town.<p>

Fujisato was a very diverse town by what they could see from their view in the clouds. On the left were large valleys with fields bearing very few homes where the other side was crowded with people shopping in markets and several housing developments scrunched together. Thick trees and woods cut in between the two areas causing them to be spread apart. Nicole gawked and scanned the scene excitedly before being pulled down to the ground.

"Hey, I was looking!" Nicole whined as the wind whipped at her face.

"Yeah, I know. You're always looking" Renji said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." She mumbled and stuck her tongue out, only to be ignored by the red-headed Shinigami.

"Well, It's a lot bigger than Karakura Town" Renji stated as he landed on the busy streets with Nicole behind him. He took out his Soul Pager and examined the screen before flipping it closed and shoving it back in his pocket. "The Soul Pager hasn't detected any hollows yet"

"Well, Damn. what do we do now?" She asked as they fell into a stride on the sidewalk. She scanned the unknowing humans passing by, letting her curiosity get the better of her. "We came here to beat the crap out of some hollows and there isn't any to be found! What was even the point of sending two high ranked officers to the world of the living if there was no real danger in the first place?"

"Look, Don't ask me, I know about as much as you do." He sighed and rubbed his forehead as they came to a stop. "We should patrol until night time and then we can find someplace to rest for the night."

"Well, we are screwed because one, we don't have any Gigais and two, we are flat broke." She stated with a sarcastic tone as she counted the reasons with her fingers. "I suppose we are just going to have to camp somewhere unless you want to just sleep on a roof." She sighed aggravatedly as she glared at the hard wooden roofs above her.

"Look, It's not that bad." Renji said as he placed his hand on her head. "Didn't you say you and your brother were from the 74th District of the South Rukongai? You should be used to sleeping in uncomfortable places." Her mouth turned down into a frown and she picked up his hand from her head.

"We are, but we weren't always from there. You know, just because you are used to something doesn't mean you have to settle for it." She glared at him before he smirked and patted her on her shoulder.

"I know, I was just teasing you. Growing up in a place like that is hard on a person. You don't have to explain anything to me." Renji smiled and looked up as Nicole studied his face.

"Of course. You lived in the 78th district before you became a soul reaper. I heard things got really tough there, worse than the 74th. " She said beginning to walk towards the less crowded area of Fujisato town.

"Yeah, It wasn't a place for kids to grow up in, But me and Rukia survived their until we decided to join the academy." Renji sighed as he walked beside her.

"That's right, you two grew up together." She stated more to herself than her partner. He nodded as they began walking down a path rowed with trees thick with leaves. The path was rocky, showing that it had deteriorated over the years leaving it dusty and uneven. The brush swayed back and forth as a zephyr gusted past them.

"It's really windy and the sky's getting cloudy..." Nicole pointed out before the sound of thunder erupted around them."Shit, It's going to start raining isn't it?"

"No, Really?" He dead-panned as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Asshole" She growled out before a droplet of water fell from the sky and slid down her cheek. She stopped walking and wiped her face as she looked up and yelled a "why me?" at the sky above her.

"Come on Nicole. We have to finish patrolling and you're slowing us down with the melodramatic tantrums you seem to have every five minutes." He said with an annoyed tone and sighed before grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the stony path. Nicole huffed as she finally gave in and let the red-headed lieutenant tug her along.

* * *

><p>"Damn. It's huge!"<p>

"You're telling me. I'm as surprised as you are."

"But how could I not have noticed this?"

"I didn't notice it either, but at the size of it there's no way it is natural."

"Well, what does that mean, Renji?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

So everyone must be curious as to what they are talking about, correct? Well, get your minds out of the gutter because they are talking about a lake. A gigantic, geographically misplaced lake. They had followed the path into a forest, or more like a nature path, in the middle of Fujisato and found the overgrown pond fourty-five minutes into the brush. It was massive and there were stumps and wide limbs replacing the area where healthy trees used to grow and flourish. Instead of fish swarming the waters it was bare and there was no sign of life anywhere in its proximity.

"It looks more like an atomic bomb went off here" Nicole said incredulously as she walked to the edge of the water.

"Whatever caused this left signs of their reiatsu behind, but I can't tell what it is... I would say it's a hollow but there is something different about it." Renji said as he knelt down closer to the scene.

"I agree. There's no way this was caused by a regular hollow. I'm going to go check the other side" Nicole said as she stepped forward. He nodded and waved as she shunpoed to the opposite area of his.

Nicole landed and looked around as her brows knitted together in thought. What kind of explosion could have caused a crater that large? And that reaitsu they felt, It was unsettling.

"Definitely not a normal hollow" She said outloud as she bent down and rubbed a speck of ash between her fingers. _the trees are broken in half, but they aren't burnt like the ones closer to the_ crevice. Nicole sat there and thought to herself a little longer before she heard a click behind her and cold metal touching the back of her head.

"Who are you and what are you doing in these parts?" A raspy voice yelled behind her as the metal bumped the back of her head again. "Answer the question unless you want me to shoot, girly!"

"Who am I?" Nicole said as her eyes narrowed and she came to a stand, not turning around. She exhaled, swiftly swept the mans feet out from under him, and sent the shotgun into the air and down to the ground. As the man tried to grasp it, she quickly kicked it several feet away from him and unsheathed one of her swords to hold it against the pulse of his neck.

"Now let's try this again. Who are _you_ and why are you out here? Wait, here's a better question, how can you see me?" Nicole glared at the now shaking man below her. The man looked to be in his upper fourtys, maybe lower fiftys. His hair was a dull brown with gray streaking through from his roots. His jaw was square, but was taken over by his 5 o'clock shadow, not to mention the dark bags under his eyes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that this man was exhausted or troubled in some way.

"W-what do you mean? O-of course I c-can see you! I'm not t-that old, you know." The man stuttered as he looked back and forth from the sword at his neck to the brunettes face. Nicole narrowed her eyes at him, making his teeth chatter against each other more than they were before.

"Right" She said, suspicious of the spirit-seeing man. "State your name and your business here"

"I-I'm Tsusuke Kanamori!" He said quickly as Nicole moved the blade closer to his neck.

"and?"

"I-I was coming home from work and I saw you and your other odd dressed friend poking around over here! I-I'm so sorry, Please spare my life! I will give you anything you want!" Tsusuke pleaded as tear drops formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Wow, you really are a scaredy cat aren't you? I bet if I told you to run around here naked you would do it, wouldn't you?" She smirked wildly as his eyes grew wide.

"Y-you wouldn't really make me do that would you?" He said with panic evident in his voice. She brought her finger up to her chin as to be in deep thought before shaking her head and giggling at the frightened man.

"Nah, Maybe later. Right now I'm working so I don't have time to mess with you." She said, sliding Wadatsumi back in it's sheath. "So if you were just coming home from work then why did you have a shotgun with you? Isn't that a little strange?"

"Uh, I l-live in these woods" Tsusuke answered, more relaxed without the blade at his throat. "There's a path at the other side of the crater and it leads to where I live. When I saw you two I went straight home and hurried back here to try and scare you off."

"Really? You live out here? Great! Then I guess we can head to your house for the rest of my questions." She smirked as he waved his hands in front of him and shook his head.

"W-what! No, no, no, no, no no. I have a wife and a son living there with me! There's no way I am bringing people like you to my home!"

"Geez, you make it sound like I'm a serial killer or something. Come on, get up and lets go find Renji. Oh, and I hope you have a lot of food because I am starving!" She dragged the whimpering man off the ground and hooked one of his arms around her shoulder. "This may make you feel a little queasy"

Boy,was she right about that. The minute she jumped off the ground and started speeding through the air he couldn't help but feel nauseated. Luckily they weren't in the air too long before she came to a hault and landed in front of the red-headed shinigami.

"Oi, Nicole who is that?" Renji said once he saw the dizzy man.

"Oh, His name is... What's your name again?" She asked as she tilted her head towards him.

"Tsus...uke... Kana...mori" He said from underneath his hand before running behind a tree to empty his stomach.

"Oh, Now that's gross" Nicole said as her face contorted into disgust. Renji shook his head as he approached the brown-haired girl.

"If he can hear us, then I take it he sees us to?"

"Yup! Nice observation skills, Red!" Nicole cheered in a teasing tone of voice.

"You welcome, Panda!" Renji snapped back as she glared at him and ran her hand through her hair .

"You heard my lieutenant call me that didn't you? You know your an idiot when you steal comebacks from a little kid."

"Well it clearly gets on your nerves" He smirked as he slung Zabimaru over his shoulder.

"Bite me." She said sticking her tongue out.

"You first." He replied back with a grin.

"I'm never doing whatever that was... **ever **again." Tsusuke appeared from behind the rock and said shakily. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all!" Nicole spoke sweetly as she casually stomped on Renji's foot.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and down holding his foot with both hands.

"My bad." Nicole giggled innocently as she rocked back and forth on her heels and began to whistle.

"Who _are_ you guys?" Tsusuke sighed as a drop of sweat formed at the top of his temple.

"Oh, well I'm Nicole and this guy right here is Renji"

"Yeah, Nice to meet ya'. Now if Nicole is finished playing around we have a few questions to ask you. Like for starters, how can you see us?"

"You people keep on asking me that, but I don't know what you mean. Both of you look pretty normal except for you taste in clothing, So why wouldn't I be able to see you?" Nicole and Renji both looked at each other before nodding and turning back to him.

"We aren't really what you would call normal" Nicole scratched the back of her head as she tried to word her next sentence right. I mean, how do you tell a regular human that you're a Soul Reaper?

"Me and Nicole are Soul Reapers." Renji came out with it as she let her jaw go slack and her eyes grow wide.

"You're what!" The man exclaimed with the same expression as Nicoles, If not more dramatic.

"_That's_ how you tell him?" Nicole face-palmed as he gave her a look that said 'no duh'.

"Yeah, how did you want me to tell him?"

"Um, anyway but that! He is clearly freaked out now."

"So? He'll get over it."

"Yeah, but he was going to give me food!" Nicole whined as the said man looked back and forth from the two.

"Soul Reapers... are after me." Tsusuke said unsteadily gaining the two beings attention "I-I don't think I can handle this!"

"Hey, Ossan! are you going to be okay?" Nicole waved her hands in front of his face before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he collapsed to the ground.

"Well, I think that answers your question" Renji deadpanned before slinging the old man over his shoulder. "Did he ever tell you where his house was?"

"Yeah" She replied back with a nod. "He said there should be a path somewhere around here that leads straight to where he lives"

"You mean to tell me he lives out here?" He said as he began to look around for it.

"Yup. He said he lives with his wife and son, but that's all of the information I got out of him." Nicole said as she started to do the same.

"That's all of the information you got out of him? You could have just questioned him on the spot without bringing him to me, So why didn't you?"

"Well the plan was to come get you and then make him take us to his house for food, but you kind of screwed it up since you scared him half to death." She said narrowing her eyes at the red-head.

"I screwed it up? It's not like he wasn't already freaked out in the first place. I mean, you _shunpoed_ over here with him and made him puke his guts out!" He exclaimed, only to be waved off by the blue-eyed girl.

"Details, Details. Now stop whining like a baby and start trying to find this stupid path!" Renji gritted his teeth as a vein appeared on the side of his forehead.

"I wasn't the one who was-"

"Never mind, Found it!" She jumped up and yelled, cutting him off. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you saying something sweetheart?" She finished as a wide grin grew on her face. Renji took in a deep breath before making his way to the woman in front of the path.

"No, Of course not." He said with a fake smile and his left eye twitching. "Ladies first"

"Oh, how gentlemanly of you!" Nicole said as she patted his cheek before passing him. "Now lets get going, Slowpoke! I'm starving!" she let out a chuckle before running further into the forest.

"I better get a fucking buffet for this." Renji grumbled out before following the eager Nicole down the pathway. "Women are crazy."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Chapter done! Man, Tsusuke is a real big scaredy cat isn't he? And Man Typing his name over and over again... Wow, why did I give him that name in the first place?<strong>

**Renji: Because you were watching Rosario +Vampire, Remember?**

**Me: Oh, Right!**

**Ikkaku: Plus you're a major nutcase like Nicole**

**Nicole: Shut up baldy!**

**Me: Watch it Ikkaku, I'm the author, I can make you run around the Seireitei naked if I wanted to **

**Yumichika: That would be horrid!**

**Me: Anyways, next chapter you will find out why Nicole has an american name instead of a Japanese one :D**

**Renji: What? I thought it was just because you were to lazy to make up another one!**

**Me: No, Of course not! *chuckles evilly* My mad scientist mind made it that way for a reason MUAHAHA**

**Nicole: Shutup before you give anymore stuff away! You're going to ruin it for the readers.**

**Me: Geez, Sorry! **

**Rangiku: Review Please! If you don't, Sam might make me booby suffocate you!**


	6. Nameless

**[A/N] Sup, Guys! Senor Laptop is fixed :D That means faster updatess:)  
><strong>

****Thank Yous and Replies to Reviewers:****

**thebeagle: I'm glad I got you to laugh! Idk why but I always seem to come up with little bits of humor to add in. Tell your bf that laughter makes the world a better place and you aren't a freak! XD *two thumbs up***

**Leyshla Gisel: Thanks! **

**DarkFlame Alchemist: I'm glad that you thought so:) It was a fun chapter for me to write. **

**Here's Chapter Five!**

* * *

><p>"Ouch, my head" Tsusuke moaned as he sat up and looked around. He was sitting on <em>his<em> bed, in _his_ room, at _his_ house. "Oh thank you god! It was all just a dream!" He cheered before wincing and grabbing his head. It always got like this after he slept.

Tsusuke slowly stood from the bed and turned on the lamp before walking to the door. There were no real Soul Reapers after him and he could have a nice and peaceful dinner with his family. Well, talk about rude awakenings.

"Oh, Tsusuke! How are you feeling, dear?" His wife greeted him as he walked into the dining room. He looked at the table in horror as he saw the two familiar beings eating with his wife.

"I-It's them!" He pointed his shaking index finger towards them as they looked up from their plates.

"What's up, Ossan! You feelin' any better?" Nicole grinned after swallowing a bite of food.

"We thought you would never wake up. Your wife's cooking is amazing!" Renji didn't even bother to swallow before speaking.

"He's right Mrs. Kanamori. This is delicious!"

"Please, Call me Aiko." Aiko laughed kindly before filling the guest's bowls with more food. "After all you did save my husbands life."

"S-saved my life?" He said warily while Aiko led him to the table to sit.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Nicole said suppressing a smirk and putting on a questioning look instead. This guy just didn't know what hit him.

"It must've lost his memory when he hit his head." Renji said, still engulfing the noodles like a black hole.

"Hit my head?"

Well he must be slow on the intake.

"That's right, honey. You slipped and fell by the lake and these two carried you all the way here! It was even a miracle that they found the place without directions!"

The wife wasn't much better off. She grinned cheerfully as she made a bowl of noodles and placed it in front of Tsusuke. She looked as old as Tsusuke did, but not as aged. Her hair was light brown and tied up in a bun with a few strands hanging down at her face. Her eyes were bright, but she still didn't seem well. She was very thin. She actually looked quite fragile, but she spoke with a strong clear tone so you would never think to mention it.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He groaned as Aiko stood to rub his back.

"Poor baby. Here, let me go get your medicine. I'll be right back. Oh, and don't make a mess while I am gone!" And just like that, he was alone and scared out of his wits. With two Soul Reapers.

"You don't have to worry old man. We're not here to kill you or your family if that's what you're thinking." Renji smirked, finally finished with his second serving.

"Then what are you here for?"

"There are some things that we need to ask you," Nicole said, "In Private."

"Oh, okay... I guess we could step outside," He swallowed before standing and gaining the courage to continue, "Just as long as you keep those dangerous weapons inside."

"Fine, lets go," Renji stood and gestured to the door. Tsusuke complied and followed them out.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you and your wife have been able to see spirits for two years now?"<p>

"That's right." Tsusuke nodded as Renji and Nicole thought to themselves.

"And what about the giant la- I mean crater that's in the middle of the forest?" Nicole questioned expectantly. They lived to close to the scene to be completely ignorant of how it got there. He had to know _something_.

"Me and Aiko weren't home when it happened. We had gone out for some groceries and left our son to take care of things."

"Speaking of, Where is your son?" Nicole asked curiously. Not once had Renji or Nicole seen this mysterious son of theirs.

"Kazu isn't coming home until tomorrow. He has a night class over at the Fujisato University." Tsusuke spoke proudly. Renji and Nicole exchanged looks. They needed to talk to this Kazu and figure out what had happened. Nicole thought a little longer before speaking.

"That means you have an extra room for tonight right?" She figured it would be best to stay and watch over them. If they knew that they had higher spiritual pressure, then hollows could also. Plus, her and Renji didn't have a place to stay anyways.

"Why yes we do!" Aiko said as she walked out of the front door, Making the three almost jump out of their skin. "I suspected that our two guest were without a place to stay, so I already made up Kazuma's bedroom for them to stay for the night!"

"A-Aiko dear! But they're complete strangers!" Tsusuke laughed nervously. He did not like the idea of two Soul Reapers sleeping under his roof. He was already scared enough with just being near them. How in the hell could he sleep with them around?

"Don't be rude! They saved your life today so they can't be that bad." Aiko scolded. He tried his hardest to find some good excuses, but as you could imagine Tsusuke isn't exactly good under pressure.

"But, t-they might dirty up the place! You know young ones these days"

Aiko huffed and glanced at the two wary soul reapers before looking back to Tsusuke and poking him in the shoulder, "Tsusuke Kuro Kanamori! You ought to be ashamed of yourself for even thinking about putting these two children out like that! It is our duty to help the people that need it. Now, I don't know what has gotten into you today but I tell you what if-"

"Whoa, Aiko-san it's okay don't worry about it!" Nicole interrupted. Tsusuke looked like he was about to pee in his pants.

"Really, We can find somewhere else to stay at. It isn't a big deal." Renji added. He knew why Nicole had asked, and it was a good plan. But it wasn't worth an older woman's wrath. They could stake out the house if they had to.

"Nonsense! I'm terribly sorry for how my husband is acting. When he hit his head it really must've knocked the sense out of him." Aiko put on a smile as she turned to them, "Now it's getting late and I'm sure you to need to shower so in we go!" She ushered them in leaving Tsusuke on the porch as he hid in a corner and a dark aura appeared around him. Aiko could be so scary sometimes.

"Aiko-san we appreciate everything you're doing for us, but we don't even have a change of clothes." Nicole was being polite, but either way she preferred to take a shower. People thought eleventh squad members were supposed to be tough, sweaty meat heads, but in all truths she couldn't stand to be dirty if she wasn't in battle.

"Oh, is that so?" Aiko stopped in the center of the hall and rubbed her chin in thought, "Well I guess you two will just have to wear Kazuma's then!"

Renji nodded as Nicole looked at her with confusion. She didn't know how to ask this without sounding rude, "Uh, I don't mean to sound picky... But don't you think your clothes would fit me better?" Yeah, she felt really uncomfortable. Neither of them thought that they would get into this kind of situation, so all they brought was their Shihakushos, their Zanpakutos, and a few extra bits of supplies that Renji packed in a pouch.

"Of course they would! But I can't let you use them." Aiko grinned cheerfully as Nicole stared at her expecting more of an explanation. Well, she didn't get one and Aiko walked a few steps futher down the hall and opened a door to the right.

"Wait a minute, Aiko-san. Don't you think that this Kazuma will be a little upset when he comes home to find two random strangers staying in his room and wearing his clothes?" Renji deadpanned.

"Of course not! Kazuma is a gentle and loving person. I'm sure he will understand given the circumstances" Aiko said as she showed them inside his room, turning the lights on. The walls were painted grey matching the black comforter and sheets on the mattress to his bed. The pillows were a deep blue along with the lamp on the end table. The carpet was a crisp white and their wasn't a speck on it. Okay, Nicole had concluded that Aiko-san, was a neat freak.

"Well, make yourselves at home! Well, not too much at home." They all walked into the room as Aiko pointed at a closed door on the wall to their right, then to one on the left. "That door right there is to the bathroom. I already made sure there were the necessities in there for you, so you can bathe in there. That one is the closet door. Kazuma shouldn't mind you wearing the clothes hung up, so go for it!"

"Uh, okay." Renji blinked as he looked around the room.

"If you two need anything me and Tsusuke sleep in the room at the end of the hall"

"Okay, Thanks again, Aiko-san" Nicole grinned as Aiko turned to walk out the door.

"Oh, No problem. It's the least I can do for the people who saved my husband, ungrateful as he may be." She sighed before stopping at the doorway and turning back to them. "Just make sure you clean up and leave things how you left them. Oh, and one other thing. Try to behave yourselves you two." She turned giggling and shut the door behind her.

Nicole and Renji glanced at each other with confused looks.

"These people are weird." Nicole concluded, "Nice, but weird."

"Yeah, No Kidding" Renji chuckled..

Nicole looked around a littlet longer before heading to the closet. Renji walked over to the small bookshelf against the wall and began going through it.

"So how does it feel to be a moocher again?" Nicole smirked as she turned around to see his stopped abruptly making her smirk wide.

"Moocher? The last time I checked you're right here with me!"

"Yeah, but the difference is I don't care if people call me a moocher." She rolled her eyea as Renji stopped in front of her.

"Well, I don't either!" He shook his fist in front of him.

"Oh, You don't?" She teased.

"No. I don't!"

Nicole clicked her tongue and laughed as she poked at the vein sticking out of his forehead, "Lying is bad for the soul you know. That vein right there proves it all. It always pops up when you are pissed or overly annoyed."

"You are impossible." Renji said after making a "tch" noise and standing straight.

"Don't feel bad. I am like a walking lying detector. I always know when someone is lying." She patted his shoulder before turning back and continuing to go through the clothed. The closet was large enough to walk inside of it, but it wasn't very spacious. Unlike the rest of the house, the closet didn't seem so organized. Renji gritted his teeth. After having the entire Kisuke Urahara house call him that in Karakura town, the word pissed him off no matter what.

"Right of course you are. Like they say, it takes one to know one." Renji growled causing her to turn and look at him, eyebrow cocked. He stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She narrowed her eyes at the man. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before continuing.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything." He said laying a pillow and a blanket on the mat that Aiko had set out for him on the floor. He did not feel like arguing with the woman at the moment.

Nicole stalked up to him as he laid down on his back and crossed his arms behind him. It always ended badly when their arguments got serious.

"No! It doesn't work like that Renji. If you have something to say, say it." She crossed her arms and looked down at him. Though she did hide things, she still didn't like to be called a liar. Renji cracked one eye open, then closed it again as if it would make her go away. Nicole rolled her eyes before turning and plopping herself down onto Renji's stomach causing him to let out a noise as if someone was giving him the Heimlich Maneuver.

"Nic, I swear-"

"You swear what? It's your fault anyways. First you call me a liar. Then you ignore me when I ask you to elaborate! You know I'm not going to get off until you answer me." She said determined to get it out of him.

"I didn't mean to call you a liar, I just mean that you hide things. Now get off!" Renji huffed as he attempted to push her off.

"What do you mean hide things?" Nicole struggled as she was determined to stay on his stomach until he gave her a full answer.

Renji sighed aggravatedly before sitting up and knocking her off balance. She fell backwards and caught herself with her elbows, her legs lying in his lap. "Just drop it already. This conversation never gets us anywhere. We've been through it a thousand times and each time it ends up with you pissed at me and me annoyed at you."

"What conversation?" Nicole said growing less patient by the second.

"The conversation that leads to your past and you go all quiet." Renji said, making her jaw go slack. She tried to say something, but nothing came out, "See like that." They both stayed quiet for a while Nicole looking at him and him looking back. She finally closed her mouth and turned to stare at the ground. Renji sighed before talking in a calmer voice, "What the hell happened that is so bad? And why won't you just tell me about it?"

Nicole continued to look at the ground and stayed silent. How was she supposed to answer that? She couldn't answer that. There was just too much at stake to be spewing out all of her secrets to someone. Her life and more importantly her brothers. He had gone so far in his life. So far that he was the captain of the third division. She couldn't ruin Haru's new life just because she wanted to confide in Renji or anyone in that matter.

She huffed and finally stood. She walked in to the closet grabbing the first thing she saw, not even caring what it was. She walked to the bathroom door and stopped in front of it. She cleared off any emotion on her face before turning towards him.

"My past doesn't concern you or anyone else. You may think you can understand. You may think that it shouldn't be such a big deal, but it is to me." The emotion slightly broke through, but only enough to make her voice quiver at one thought, "Besides, It's not just about me." She shut the door behind her.

Renji stared at the door a little longer before lying back down and putting his arm across his face. That was more then he would usually get from her. Whatever it was effected her life greatly at one point. So big that she had a barrier in her mind just in case anybody tried to get through, but this time something slipped through the cracks.

She wasn't just worried for herself, it was someone else too. And only one person had been with her and known her the longest. Captain Aoki Raikokuna, her brother. He had only met Aoki a few times, so he didn't know much about the guy. If only he could have gotten more. He would get it out of her one day. He just didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him so he could help her with it. Damn eleventh squad and their pride.

* * *

><p>Nicole took in a deep breath as she locked the door behind her. All she needed to do was wash her problems away. Maybe even drown them out. At times like these, she would kill to see Rangiku and a bottle of Sake.<p>

She sighed and walked to the tub. She bent over and turned the hot and cold knobs to the shower, but instead of it coming out of the shower head it came out of the bath faucet, splashing her in the process. She growled before pulling the thing to make it come out of the shower head and began stripping off her shihakusho.

As she untied her teal obi, she saw something blinking out of the corner of her eye and went to investigate. After all, shiny things are good distractions, right? It was a clock with some sort of square device docked on top of it. She stared at it curiously before pressing the middle of the square figure and making it light up. She flinched as an image of an apple appeared and when to a list of commands.

"How strange." She moved her finger over the pad around the middle button, making it scroll through the commands. "huh, Maybe it's one of those music players Renji told me about." She pressed songs and a wide variety of names popped up on the screen. She pressed shuffle and music began playing through the speakers of the clock making her jump away. She moved her face closer to read the screen. It read "Hikari Sasuhou by Back-on". Nicole listened for a little while longer before turning it up and continuing to take off her clothes. A greater distraction. She stepped in the shower and sooner or later she began singing along. She bobbed her head to the music as she scrubbed her head with shampoo and conditioner. Two more songs came on before she finished and shut the water off.

_"nee anna ni mo hoshikatta hibi ga koko ni aru no ni"_

She stepped out of the shower as she began singing along to the next song. She dried herself off with a towel before wrapping it around her hair. She looked at the white device, the song was called "Clover" by Meg rock.

_"ashita wo shinjirareru bokutachi wa mada_ inai"

She tied her grey wrap around her chest moving her foot with the beat.

_"nee HAPPIIENDO no ato mo otogibanashi wa tsuzuku"_

Underwear and pants were next.

"_eien~ ni owaranai__~"_

She slipped tank top over her head as she swung her hips from side to side.

_"kotae wo hitotsu hitotsu tsumikasanete iku kara"_

She finished and untied the towel around her head and shook her hair wildly. She walked up to what she called the apple device and fumbled with it a while before figuring out how to turn it off. She laughed at herself as she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Apple players are awesome!" She mused before flopping on the bed, pulling the covers over her, and shutting off the lamp on the end table.<p>

"What?" Renji said from the ground. I guess her distractions worked, because she completely forgot he was there.

"Oh! Uh, Don't worry about it." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"Right." Renji shook his head before laying back down, back turned away from her. She sighed before turning on her side as well.

He had to be upset with her, they were always mad at each other when this happened, but this time was slightly different. One, they weren't in the Soul Society. Two, they had to stay together. Yes, she had spent a lot of time with Renji over the years, but when they got into and argument she could just slap him upside the head and walk away. Maybe not even speak to him for awhile. But now they were on a mission in the world of the living. She sighed again as she thought about the dreadful situation she was in. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell him _something_. After all, she had kept him in the dark all this time and he still stayed by her. She stared at the back of his ponytail for a while longer before sitting back up and turning the light back on.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" She huffed as she rested her head in her palm. Awesome way to start a conversation.

"I'll get one in the morning." He didn't even move.

"Renji."

"Get some rest, Nicole. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Nicole looked down and twiddled her thumbs. She knew that this was going to be a bad idea, and she was crazy for even considering it.

"Why?" She said quietly as Renji sat up and rubbed his head. Did he really need to explain something so obvious to her?

"Well, if we want to get this job done we need to go to-"

"No, Renji. That's not what I meant." She shook her head and spoke a tone louder, only to get quiet again, "I mean, why do you want to know so badly? Why do you want to know about me so badly."

Renji froze when he heard that. It was out of shock than anything. Normally she would walk out of the room and avoid him for about a week, but they were stuck their together and she had no place to run. She had never asked him that question either. Maybe he just needed to bang on the barrier a little longer.

"Why I want to know so badly?"

"Yeah. I have thought about it and it doesn't benefit you in any way to know my past." She thought a minute before quirking her head up and turning it to the side, "I mean, are you just that nosy?" She deadpanned.

"No, it's not just because I'm nosy, you idiot. Believe it or not, friends care about their friends problems. They also trust each other." Renji said, locking their eyes together.

"But I do trust you. Renji, It's- It's just so complicated. I cannot tell you all that you want to know."

"And I'm not asking you to tell me everything. I just want to help you and your stubborn ass." Renji sighed. She snickered and crossed her arms.

"I'm the fourth seat of squad eleven. What would make you even think I need your help?" She said stubbornly making his palm plant itself on his face. She was being too damn hard-headed.

"Fine, Whatever. All that I'm saying is that you can trust me, and keeping all of those secrets inside can eat you alive." Renji said before turning back and lying down in his previous position. Like he said, this talk wasn't going anywhere.

Nicole shut off the lamp, but stayed up processing his words. She wasn't lying when she said she trusted him. Hell, she would trust him with her own life, But it was just all too much. Nobody could know the full truth, not even her own brother. After all he was still young when it all happened. She wanted to tell someone so bad. It was true that the weight on her shoulders was hard to carry around, but she would. Something Renji said had gotten to her though, and made her do something she would never do. She let her head fall to the pillows before gathering the courage to speak.

"My name," She stated, making his eyes snap open, "What?," He quickly sat back up, waiting for her to speak.

"You remember your reaction when I told you my name in the academy the first day I met you?"

"Uh, yeah. I asked you why you had such a strange name and you never spoke to me again until the next semester started and we had classes together." Renji said as Nicole laughed.

"That's how everyone reacts when they hear it. Hell, I would react the same way if I met a Japanese Shinigami with such an American name."

"Yeah, It is pretty weird. The only reason why people don't question you about it now is because your brother is a captain, and I'm pretty sure you scare them half to death." Renji smirked as Nicole snorted.

"Bunch of pansies. Aoki isn't nearly as scary as I am. He's way to soft if you ask me." She shook her head as she finally sat back up without turning the light on. She felt better doing this with them off.

"I wouldn't know. I rarely go to the third division so I barely know the guy." Renji paused before speaking again. "So what does your name have to do with anything? Are you trying to throw me off or something?"

"No baka!" She rolled her eyes and rubbed her face as she spoke. "It isn't... It isn't my real name."

"It's not?" Renji looked at her incredulously as if a monster just crawled out of her mouth. "Wait, So I have been calling you Nicole for all of these years and it's not even your actual name?"

Nicole let out a breath she had been holding in and nodded. "My last name too." Renji's mouth hung open as he stood and walked to the bed. He reached over and cut on the lamp. Nicole winced away from it as the light made contact with her eyes.

"Well, are you going to tell me _why_ you changed your entire name?" Renji questioned after they sat in silence for a while.

"Nope." She replied as she picked at her fingernails. It was a nervous habit of hers.

"Come on, Nicole... or who ever you are. You don't just change your name for no damn reason."

"Oh, there is a reason. One I'm not telling you."

"Dammit Nicole... So does that mean that Aoki has a fake name too?"

"What do you think?"

Nicole stared at him boredly as he tried to get more details. With each question there would be a vague answer or a straight out no. A tick mark appeared on his forehead as he began to get even more frustrated.

"So you're going to drop this on me and not give me any more details?" He asked for the last time as she yawned and stretched her arms in the air.

"Hey, you're the one who said I didn't have to tell you everything. Now can we go to sleep now?" She laid back down as Renji stood and exhaled. He asked one more question as he climbed back onto his cot.

"Can you at least tell me what your real name is?"

Nicole chuckled before turning to get comfortable,"Guess and I might tell you if you are right or not."

Renji growled, "No way. I would never guess it right."

"Then I guess you will never know." She replied as she closed her eyes. Renji mumbled something under his breath before going silent and drifting off to sleep. Nicole sighed before falling asleep after.

* * *

><p><em>"That was a bold move, child." A voice spoke to Nicole as she looked around and immediately recognized the place. Her inner world. There was no where else quite like it. There was patches of fire on one side while there was an ocean with massive waves on the other. It was a chaotic place; Unbalanced. In the midst of it all, there was a large cliff of untouched land where Nicole stood and two spirits slithered over. Two Salamanders. One blue, one orange.<em>

_"Please do not call me a child, Wadatsumi." Nicole huffed and walked over to them.  
><em>

_"I do apologize. I just think you were risking a lot by telling that young man about your identity" The blue salamander spoke before water began to swirl around the spirit and disappeared to reveal him in his other form. He was now a young man looking to be in his late twenties. His hair was a deep blue color that extended down his back. There was a clip holding it back that was a cloudy white matching the rest of his attire, Which only consisted of pants and an aqua colored sash around it._

_"Why does she have to keep it a secret? Why can't she just scream it to the whole world? We can fight them off! There hasn't been much action around here anyways!" The orange salamander cackled loudly as fire began to engulf her. It became bigger and bigger before it made a small explosion, causing both Nicole and Wadatsumi to fall to the ground on their bottoms.  
><em>

_"Please, Hina. How many times do I have to tell you to be careful when your doing that?" Wadatsumi scolded the fire spirit that was in a form of adolescence. If she was a human she would have looked to be around eleven or twelve. She howled and chuckled excitedly as the two got up from the ground. Her hair came down to her shoulders, but spiked out every which way and was highlighted with many shades of orange and red. She wore a red wrap around her chest and wore a long black hakama with a bright red obi holding them up.  
><em>

_"You forgot the kami at the end of it!" Hinakami pouted as she crossed her arms. __Wadatsumi sighed and __Nicole rolled her eyes.  
><em>

_"Just shut up Hina-chan. There is no way we are making your ego any bigger by putting kami on it."  
><em>

_"Jerk!" Hina stuck her tongue out. Nicole smirked before grabbing the girls tongue in between her fingers and thumb.  
><em>

_"Man, You look pretty stupid!" Nicole laughed just before Hina's tongue glowed red with heat and caused Nicole to pull away. "Ow, ow, ow! That hurt you little brat!"  
><em>

_"That is enough." Wadatsumi scolded pulling Hina to sit on the ground beside him and gesturing for Nicole to do the same. Nicole nodded and sat in front of them, Hina still pouting.  
><em>

_"Anyways, why did you two call me here?" Nicole questioned.  
><em>

_"Satomi-sama, I believe you already know" Wadatsumi answered. He may have looked young, but he was a spirit and looks told nothing.  
><em>

_"Sumi-chan, I can assure you that everything is going to be fine. I barely said anything to Renji. I didn't even tell him my name. You don't have to worry." Nicole smiled and patted his hand.  
><em>

_"Yes, Of course. I shouldn't doubt my master. I only wish to protect you from harm Fukumura-sama. Forgive me." Wadatsumi bowed his head as Hina watched him in curiosity.  
><em>

_Nicole shook her head before pushing him up by his shoulders, "Enough of that. You know I do not wish for you to bow to me. You have been loyal to me for years and I know that's not going to change. You too, Hina." She held onto his hand as she patted Hina's head._

_ They were both apart of her and she loved them both. Wadatsumi had been in her family for years, but had never led her down the wrong path once. Even when her family turned on her, he didn't. He was completely loyal. Hinakami came later, and took Nicole by surprise. In all of her families history, not one person had obtained another Zanpakuto other then Wadatsumi. It was even stranger that it was a fire type seeing as it was the opposite of her water spirit. Hina's personality was vivid and childish, which is why she wasn't to be called by her full name. The kami part seemed to make her ego grow and it was always her downfall._

_"I understand Satomi-sama. I hope for nothing but to bring you peace." He smiled as Nicole nodded.  
><em>

_"As long as my brother is safe, I will be content." Nicole said as Hina grinned.  
><em>

_"I like Haru-chan! He's so much fun compared to you!"  
><em>

_"Can it Hina." Nicole narrowed her eyes at her.  
><em>

_"Hina, please act your age if you will." Wadatsumi said putting a hand on Hina's shoulder. Hina growled and stood up with steam transpiring from her skin._

_"I am acting my age, Ossan! Now stop telling me what to do!" He sighed before shooting water from his hand to douse the flaming Hina. Nicole smirked as Hina shook herself off and sulked back to the ground._

_"Sorry. Geez, you guys are meanies." She pouted as she crossed her legs.  
><em>

_"Back to the subject at hand," Wadatsumi started, "This Renji. Are you certain that he will not jeopardize you or your brothers safety? Is he truly trustworthy, Satomi-sama?" _

_Nicole looked at him as her face hardened, "Yes, Wadatsumi. I believe that Renji is my friend and he won't say anything to the Soul Society, though I do apologize. I shouldn't be running my mouth like I was." _

_Wadatsumi sighed as he stood, "Please, You should not apologize to me. I have lived many lives and stood by your ancestors for many years. Even though we are no longer with your family, I shall be loyal to you until the end. I will support your decisions, I am here not to criticize or decide your fate, but to guide you and be by your side."  
><em>

_"That was deep, Su-Su!" Hina giggled pulling on his hair.  
><em>

_"And you are to do the same, Hina." He tugged her hand away from his hair, "I do not understand how you came to be, but you are here nonetheless and are to obey our master." He said to her as she rolled her eyes. She jerked hand away.  
><em>

_"Yeah, yeah, But if the red-head figures out who you are, we are going to fight him right?" Hina asked.  
><em>

_"It's not going to happen, so get it out of your head, pipsqueak" Nicole sighed finally getting up to stand with them.  
><em>

_"Aw, but it's always so fun when we fight him and Zabimaru! Please?" Hina jumped on her back and rubbed against her cheek.  
><em>

_"For the last time, No! How in the hell did I get such an annoying little squirt as my Zanpakuto?" Nicole began to pull and tug at the fire spirit attempting to get her off of her back.  
><em>

_"Well, she is apart of you," Wadatsumi smiled in amusement as her attempts to get out of Hina's grasp failed.  
><em>

_"Yeah! that means that you're just like me!"  
><em>

_"Get the fuck off of me!" Nicole pulled and tugged harder as Hina laughed hysterically. Wadatsumi chuckled and shook his head before walking over and pulling the child off of her.  
><em>

_"I think that is enough for today, Make sure to call us if you need us, Satomi-sama." Nicole nodded before turning and walking away towards a large cliff. She waved back at them before jumping off and landing into the water. Everything went black before she woke up in bed._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Yes! I am on a roll! This is a really long chapter in my book, so I hope you enjoy it. If you guys haven't noticed, I keep my progress on my Chapters posted at the bottom at my profile page, so if you are ever extremely eager to find out how my pace is going it's right there! **_  
><em>

**Nicole: Also, If you don't know some of the Japanese phrases and honorifics, Just ask or Google it... What ever that means**

**Renji, Ikkaku, and Ichigo: Please Review too! *thumbs up*  
><strong>

**Nicole: When did you guys get here?  
><strong>

**Ichigo: I don't know... I was at school and then I popped up here.  
><strong>

**Me: Hmm, how strange. I wonder how that happened. *evilly laughing in mind*  
><strong>

**Renji: You're doing that out loud, Sam  
><strong>

**Me: Oh, BE GONE! *POOF*  
><strong>


	7. Karakura Town

**[A/N] Okay, you guys can all thank RedtheAmazing for the earlier update. Her peer pressure caused me to get my ass in gear and finish it early:)**

**Thank yous and replies to reviewers:  
><strong>

**DarkFlame Alchemist: Yes, it was a very long chapter and thank yeww  
><strong>

**Leyshla Gisel: Haha yeah. I feel bad for Wadatsumi... I mean he has to share Nicole's inner world with Hina all the time XD**

* * *

><p>The next few days were quite uneventful. They stayed at the Kanamori household at night and patrolled Fujisato town in the morning and afternoon. There was nothing out of the ordinary, which was strange. There also weren't any hollows to be found like they expected there to be. There should have been at least one or two, but there was none. It was unusually peaceful.<p>

What they also couldn't figure out is why the Kanamori's could see them. Yes, their Spiritual Pressure was a little higher than usual, but they could tell it wasn't always that way. They had to be around something, or someone, that had even higher Reiatsu then the Spirit seeing humans. They had begun seeing spirits when the crevice in the forest appeared.

This led them to the son, Kazuma Kanamori. He was the only lead that they had to anything and he hadn't come home yet. The day he was supposed to come home, he called in and told his parents that he was staying at his dorm at the University for another week.

His mother did, however, forget to tell him that the two "travelers" had made themselves at home in his room.

They had searched for anything suspicious or unusual in the home. They even re evaluated the pit in the forest, but found nothing but the unusual Reiatsu they had felt before. They had felt something like it before, but just couldn't put their fingers on it. It was most similar to that...of an Arrancar's.

"So you really think Kisuke will know what's going on?" Nicole said as she flash-stepped beside Renji. They were stumped and he knew just the people to ask. Of course, he could have called and asked his Captain, but the less talk with Byakuya, the better. So here they were, heading to Karakura Town.

"He always has some information, and even if he doesn't him and Yuroichi will find out something."

"Yuroichi?" Nicole paused, "Oh, Do I love that woman." She grinned as he rolled his eyes. Nicole and the cat lady had always gotten along well, which wasn't always a good thing.

"Of course you. You guys could be sisters if you looked alike." He continued to Shunpo faster, forcing Nicole to speed up.

"I don't think I will be turning into a cat anytime soon... though I still want to know how she does that."

He began to increase his speed as he spoke in sarcasm, "Right."

"Well don't you? It's pretty cool." He went faster, her keeping up right beside him.

These two were so competitive sometimes.

"Sure, but it's not like she will ever tell us." He began clenching his teeth speeding up in front of her.

"Renji," She growled gaining beside him. "Cut it out already!" She flash stepped gaining a lead of a couple feet.

He quickly took the lead back,"No way! You first!"

* * *

><p>They stopped on a rooftop and collapsed panting. They had raced the entire way there and had gotten there hours earlier than expected.<p>

Stubborn asses is what they were.

"You...have gotten... faster." He said through breaths. She grinned proudly before sitting up and making her breaths more even.

"Thanks. I've been practicing so I could beat you!"

Renji smirked as he sat up beside her, "I think you just admitted that I'm faster than you."

"Did not! That's just what your ego heard," She narrowed her eyes at him as his smirk grew wider. She shook her head and stood, backing down from the staring contest they were heaving, "Let's just go find this Kisuke guy. I've been wanting to meet him since the war with Aizen."

"I can't believe after all of that you never actually got to meet him, much less stay in the world of the living."

"Yeah, Well..." She paused, "My captain, my Lieutenant, my third seat, _and _my fifth seat were out goofing around. Somebody had to run the eleventh squad." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "The only time I _did_ get to fight a good fight was when we went to save Orihime and when we faced all of those Espada."

"That's right. To be honest, I didn't actually think you were going to come and help us with the Orihime situation."

* * *

><p><em>"Renji! Rukia!" Nicole yelled as she ran to catch up with them. She had caught the two walking towards the Senkaimon. <em>

_Renji turned around as his eyes grew wide, "Nicole! What are you doing here?" He asked as Rukia looked at her with a blank face. She had her Kuchiki facade on. Nicole slowed down facing the two.  
><em>

_"I heard about what happened with Orihime. The two bozos told me." She exhaled and put her hands on her hips.  
><em>

_"They did, huh?" Renji cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "That still doesn't explain why you are here."  
><em>

_Nicole gave him a "no duh" look as a smile grew on Rukia's face. She knew why she was here.  
><em>

_"You want in, don't you?" Rukia said as Nicole smirked.  
><em>

_"Yep! Can't let Renji hog all of the fun ya' know!" She patted his shoulder as she sauntered passed them. Renji blinked, not understanding why she was wanting to come.  
><em>

_"I thought you didn't like Orihime?"  
><em>

_"I never said that," She turned around, but continued to walk backwards, "I just think that her personality is... aggravating, but just a little bit!" She winked and turned back around.  
><em>

_Renji rolled his eyes before running to catch up to the brunnette. Rukia smiled coyly and shook her head before speeding up next to Renji.  
><em>

_"You two were made for each other." She laughed as their bickering came to a stop.  
><em>

_"Ha, Ha. Very funny Rukia." Renji sarcastically replied as Nicole kept silent. She didn't know how to respond to Rukia sometimes. They were friends, but not very close as she was with Renji.  
><em>

_"Funny? Who said I was joking?" Rukia's smile grew wider as his eye twitched. He was about to retort when Nicole spoke, changing the subject.  
><em>

_"Senkaimon, isn't great to see you!" She laughed before running closer to it, "Now let's go kick some ass!"  
><em>

_"Wow, she really is in the Eleventh Squad, huh?" Rukia observed as the fourth seat laughed loudly and cheered with her fists in the air about getting to fight Arrancars.  
><em>

_Renji sighed before nodding, "Yeah. She hasn't gotten out much since the war started either..."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey now. I already told you I don't have anything against that girl, she's just so damn happy and optimistic all the time." She defended her self. Just then, they heard something from below.<p>

"Oi, Renji! and... Nicole?" The familiar voice spoke, with a little more shock added to her name. They looked down to see no other then Ichigo Kurosaki himself.

"Hey there, Ichigo!" Renji said before jumping off the roof to greet him. Nicole skidded off and stood beside him.

"Good to see you again, Kurosaki! It's been a while!" She punched him on the shoulder and grinned. He grunted and rubbed the bruised spot.

"Well I see you haven't changed." He sighed before giving a slight smile. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We have a mission over in Fujisato Town and we just thought we'd stop by Urahara's shop." Renji explained, "I figured me and Nicole would need some Gigais anyways."

"Ah"

They all began walking down the sidewalk before Nicole rubbed her stomach and pouted, "I hope he has some food, all of that running has made me hungry."

"Agreed!" Renji grinned rubbing his own stomach. Ichigo smirked and shook his head.

"Sometimes I think you just go there to mooch." He said making Renji's eye twitch. Renji quickly got in his face as his eye began to twitch also.

"I am not a moocher!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You don't have to get so mad about it. I was just stating the truth."

"The truth? Why you little..."

They continued to bicker as they walked down the streets with their heads butting against each other and fists clenched to their sides. Nicole just walked behind them and laughed. It had been several years since they had seen each other, yet they still acted the same way they did when Ichigo was fifteen. Hell, they acted the same way when he was eighteen and the Gotei 13 helped him get his powers back.

"Oi, Ichigo!" She called out making them both look back.

"Yeah?"

"Say, How old are you now?" She asked as Ichigo blinked.

"Twenty-two, Why do you ask?"

Nicole smirked as she walked past them, "Oh, Nothing~ It's just that you haven't changed much either." Renji held back laughter as Ichigo's signature scowl returned and he ran after her.

"Oi! What is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

><p>It was Two O'clock in the afternoon by the time they made it to Urahara's candy shop.<p>

During their walk Ichigo had informed them on how things had been going in Karakura Town. Him along with Orihime and Chad were attending Karakura University while Uryu went to a more renowned place of schooling. Even though they all were further away in distance and busier with adult things, they still found time to keep each others friendship. One of the main reasons was Orihime. She had made them all promise to have dinner together once a week before they left college...

Which leads us to why they had bumped into Ichigo on the streets in the first place. It was his turn to host their little get together, and was on his way to pick up Yuzu since his cooking skills were limited. He had moved into an apartment that was still close to home, so there was no need to drive.

Unfortunately, he had been so stunned when he saw the two soul reapers that he didn't remember what he was suppose to be doing in the first place until they were in front of Urahara's shop. They briefly said their good-byes before parting. Nicole and Renji watched as Ichigo walked around the corner.

"I bet Rukia would have enjoyed seeing him." Renji let a small smile cross his lips. He had found out a long time ago about how Rukia felt about the spikey orange-haired man. Though she would never admit it, he knew. He was best friends with the small woman after all.

He had no jealousy as others would argue. Truthfully, he had let any romantic feelings towards Rukia fade long ago. They had dissipated when he left the Rukon District, and became a Shinigami. He almost snorted out loud at the thought. It seemed like a ridiculous notion to him now, she was too much like a sister.

Nicole nodded as she glanced at his face. His smile was neither scornful or somber. It was peaceful and content, yet amusement sparkled in his eyes. For some reason she would not know unless she developed a power to read minds... and how handy that would be.

Then, knocking them out of their thoughts, a voice spoke out from behind them.

"Well if it isn't the moocher! And look, he brought a Mrs. Moocher along with him!"

They could hear the smirk coming from the person behind them.

"Jinta!" Renji growled facing the younger red-head. Nicole stared at Jinta curiously before walking closer and getting in his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that lady?"

Nicole laughed as she thought of a new way to tease Renji, "Sorry, sorry! It's just that you have to be Renji's spawn or something. I mean look at your hair!" She began laughing louder as the two said red-heads bagan to fume.

"No way on earth would I be related to this Pineapple head!"

"Right, and no way would I have a kid as stupid as this one!"

"Right- Hey wait a minute!" Jinta began to retort, only to be interrupted by the door to the shop sliding open.

"Now now. No need for fighting. After all, we now have a beautiful young lady in our presence."

And there he was. The honest, kind-hearted businessman he was: That's what he liked to think.

"Are you Kisuke Urahara?" Nicole asked as said man walked out of the shop covering his face with a fan. He snapped the fan shut and tipped his hat forward as he stopped in front of her.

"Why yes I am! And who might you be?"

"I'm Nicole, the fourth seat of the eleventh squad. It's nice to meet you Urahara-san." She bowed politely, which was a rare thing to see Nicole do. She had great respect for the man, since she heard of how he saved her brother during the War.

"No need to be so formal." He looked up and smiled scanning the woman. "Of course, you are Captain Aoki's older sister." He then bowed, with his mischievous smile still in place, "It is_ very_ nice to meet you."

Nicole grinned as Renji smacked his forehead. Kisuke was such a suck up and the only reason she was buying it was because he had helped save Aoki's life.

"Oh, I see we have visitors!" A tall dark skinned man peered from the door. "Please, Come in."

* * *

><p>The sky was dimming as they sat at the table drinking tea with the Urahara household. The wryly group intrigued Nicole, especially with how they interacted with Renji. They haven't even eaten yet and they were calling him his favorite word: Moocher.<p>

Thankfully Kisuke still had the spare room and an extra cot to boot so they could stay the night. They had to, in order to receive the Gigais and the rest of the supplies they had ordered. Fujisato could last a day or two without them, it didn't seem to need them at all.

"I suppose I should start dinner. It's getting late and I have two more mouths to feed." Tessai said as he stood and walked in the kitchen.

"Wait." Nicole said causing him to stop at the door way. She stood and stretched.

"We came here unexpected, so you don't have to cook us anything."

Renji's eyes grew wide at her words. Who said she could take his food away too?

"Nicole, what are you doing?" He growled, only getting a grin from her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up as she walked to the door.

"Don't worry about feeding us tonight Tessai. I know somebody else we can high-jack food from for tonight."

Renji allowed himself to be pulled through the front door as the scheming woman continued walking, "Nicole, Where the hell are we going?"

She stopped and let go of his hand before speaking, "Well, you want to go see how the rest of our human friends are doing don't you? We can do that _and_ get free food if we just so happen to stop by Ichigo's new place." She winked and smiled slyly, making Renji grin.

He loved how devious and clever she could be sometimes.

* * *

><p>They walked up to the apartment building that they had followed the remnants of Ichigo's reiatsu to. It was lit up and they could see people moving on the other side of the windows.<p>

"I think he's in that one." Nicole pointed to a door with a plaque engraved with a number: _253_.

Renji nodded and smirked, an idea forming in his head, "How do you feel about making surprise entrances?"

"I like how you think, my red headed friend."

They flash-stepped to the back of the building and landed on the fire escape, opening the window and jumping in. They had landed in Ichigo's bedroom. The bed was against the wall across from the window and the door was to the right of it. Beside the door was a desk and a small dresser. Nicole went to the desk and briefly looked around before finding a picture frame turned over.

"Hey, Renji. Check this out." She spoke in a softer tone as she held the picture up so she could examine it closer. It was a picture of Ichigo and Rukia. His arm was draped over her shoulder casually and they were both smiling fondly towards each other. Renji stood next to her and looked at it as well.

"Well, I'd be damned." He muttered as a smile formed on his face. They both looked so happy and comfortable with each other. Rukia barely smiled like that these days, only when someone mentioned the orange haired man did she beam like that.

"They should be together." Nicole spoke sitting the picture frame back on the desk properly.

Renji looked at her curiously while she turned to look at him. "What?"

"Ichigo and Rukia love each other. We have all known it for a long time." She sighed and rubbed her face. "People who are in love should be together and that is that. Even if they are from two separate worlds, what's life if you aren't happy?"

He shook his head and smiled fondly at her. Her and Rukia may not have gotten along all the time, but she truly cared for her friends happiness, "You know, that was pretty deep."

"Uh." She blinked before turning around and laughing nervously, "I was just saying! They would be so much better off if they got off their stubborn asses and hooked up already. Sheesh!"

Renji laughed, and sooner or later she did too. The laughter died down and they smiled at each other a little longer before realizing why they were there in the first place.

"Oh, Right! Food here we come!" She grinned and walked to the door.

Renji followed, "I wonder how they have all changed."

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu sat on the sofa watching a game show as Yuzu and Orihime were in the kitchen finishing up dinner.<p>

Yes, they let Orihime in the kitchen.

"It has to be 'C'."

"'C'? You are clueless, Ichigo. It's definitely 'B'."

"It couldn't be 'B'. There's no way a beaver could do that to a tree, Uryu."

"Oh, and you really think a goose would leave a mark like that? Maybe you need to go back to middle school."

"What did you just say?"

Chad spoke, interrupting their argument, "Well I think it's 'A'"

They both blinked at their quiet Hispanic friend before taking a moment to think and then nodding their heads.

"That sounds about right."

"Well, I suppose a platypus would be a good answer, but I still think 'B' is a more suitable one."

"Uryu!" Orihime exclaimed before tackling said man in a hug, "I actually did it! Yuzu is such a good teacher! She taught me how to make *Gyoza!"

Uryu's face turned a slight rosy color as he tried to remove his head from the beaming woman's chest. In the end he failed and his words were muffled, "That's great Orihime. Now can you please get off of me? I'm about to suffocate down here."

"Oh, Sorry!" She released him and stood back up grinning as he remained gasping.

Ichigo smirked, "Can't you two wait until you get home to get all mushy?"

"Why you-" Uryu started, only to be interrupted by the orange-haired girl.

"Sorry Kurosaki! I just couldn't help myself I was so happy! I added a few special ingredients, so be prepared for a surprise~"

They both nodded and smiled at her until she left, exchanging wary looks afterward.

Chad shook his head as he was the first brave soul to head to the dining room, "This should be interesting."

"I guess we should go too... It might hurt her feelings if we don't" Ichigo scratched the back of his head as they both stood.

Uryu sulked as they walked slowly to the kitchen, "Maybe it won't be too dramatic. Oh, who am I kidding? Optimism doesn't really- OOF!"

"Hey, watch where you're going, damn Quincy!" Nicole rubbed her butt and stood back up from the spot on the ground she had been knocked into.

Renji came from behind her, rolling his eyes, "Baka. I told you not to go so fast down the hall."

"What happened?" Orihime, Yuzu, and Chad ran from the dining room to see what all the commotion was about. Their eyes grew wide as they saw their visitor's faces.

"RENJI? NICOLE?"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] HAHA! I picked an awesome place to stop, huh? Well, there is chapter six! If you haven't noticed, I have done an IchiRuki pairing in here along with other ones:)  
><strong>

***Gyoza - Chinese ravioli-dumplings (potstickers), usually filled with pork and vegetables and pan-fried.**

**Please Review!  
><strong>


	8. Early Fourth of July Special

**[A/N] HELLO READERS! I know probably wanna pimp slap me for not updating sooner, and I feel really bad so I have a surprise for you! **

**Since I am currently having the worst writers block OF MY LIFE, I have decided to give you this Fourth of July Special Early:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D I know, you're probably like, "Dude, it's still June!" But whatever. I hope this holds you guys over until I can write the other chapter:) **

**By the way, there is a part in this that came from a Youtube Video called "Askin' All them Questions" So it will be way funnier if you go watch that before you read.:D  
><strong>

**Thank yous and replies to reviewers:  
><strong>

**RedtheAmazing: It's okay, because we peer pressure eachother XD  
><strong>

**DarkFlame Alchemist: I love Ichiruki :D And of course renji and Nicole would compete, they are so silly XD  
><strong>

**Leyshla Gisel: lol I know! They are both very stubborn, and sorry for a late update :( I hope this makes up for it.  
><strong>

**Bonnie Fritz: Thank you:)**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day in the Soul Society. The birds chirped, Shunsui Kyoraku was lying out in the sun, and Byakuya Kuchiku sat out by his compound's koi fish pond. It was a peaceful day in the Soul Society.<p>

Until Yachiru Kusajishi came up with an idea to send it all crashing down.

There was a place in the world of the living called the United States, and somehow the eleventh squad's lieutenant had found out about one of their holidays coming up.

Independence Day, or as most call it, the Fourth of July. Yachiru had hosted and planned out several holidays from the world of the living, but this one was new and she had a feeling it would be her favorite. Especially since she was the president of the Shinigami Women's Association and she could force anyone to do her bidding, Including Nicki-chan, her fourth seat.

"Let's go Rocky-chan!" Yachiru grinned as her and Nicole walked down the path of the eleventh squads headquarters with boxes of fireworks in their hands. That was the third new nickname Yachiru had made for her in one day. This time it was a comment about her eyes. Earlier the pink-haired Lieutenant had found a Turquoise pebble the same color as her eyes, hence the word "rocky."

"Clever, Lieutenant. Very clever." She said, sarcasm dripping out with her words. She had been dragged around like a slave all day helping the women's association with their new special event. At first having The Fourth of July in the Seireitei sounded like fun: That was until Yachiru recruited her in being one of the head participants in the entire Fourth of July committee.

Yeah, she had her work cut out for her.

"Do you think we have enough fireworks?" Yachiru asked as Nicole sweatdropped. They definitely had enough. The entire Captain's office was filled to the brim, not to mention the third and fifth's seats office (which didn't matter as much since they were rarely used.) Nicole's office was filled also, but instead of fireworks it was decorations.

Nicole sighed as she set the fireworks in the room and attempted to shut the door, "We still have two days left before Independence day and you have our entire headquarters about to explode with...with stuff!"

"But Ken-chan doesn't mind. He thinks it will be fun! So do I!" She beamed grabbing Nicole's hand and fast walking down the hall, "Now all we need is food, but I guess we can get that tomorrow so it doesn't spoil."

"Does that mean we're done for today?" She became hopeful for a second, only to be disappointed.

"Of course not Nickinee! We still have a SWA meeting to go to and they can't have the meeting without the president and her assistant!"

Nicole groaned and face-palmed. So, Yachiru was using a fourth nickname now and calling her an assistant. If the little girl wasn't her Lieutenant, she would knock the wind out of her.

The meeting was short and brief since Yachiru pretty much ignored what everyone said and only took her own ideas into consideration. The celebration would take place at the Kuchiki manor, whether Byakuya had agreed to this was unknown, and everyone were to be separated in groups to handle certain aspects of things.

Momo, Nanao, and Rukia were assigned to setting out decorations, Captain Unohana, Kiyone, and Isane were in charge of the hanging and distribution of flyers, and Yachiru, Captain Sui-Feng, and Nemu were in charge of activities such as games and the fireworks. That left Nicole and Rangiku, who had surprisingly been given the task to choose the foods and beverages of the event.

Keyword: Beverages.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rangiku grinned squeezing Nicole in a suffocating hug, mostly because her boobs were in the way. She finally was set free after Rangiku realized what she was doing, "Oh, sorry Nicole."

"One of these days your boobs will kill someone" She breathed in as the orange haired women shrugged and they continued walking, "So what kind of food should we get?"

"Who cares as long as we get the Sake!" They both grinned.

"Don't worry we will have plenty of booze! We will have to get some Western kinds like Vodka and Tequila as well."

"Totally! Look, I already came prepared!" Rangiku unwound a small piece of string on a scroll to reveal a large list of alcoholic beverages coming from the world of the living. Nicole grinned devilishly as she looked over the list. Gin, Vodka, Rum, and all different kinds of liquors and mixed drinks were written down.

"Man, we are going to get plastered!"

* * *

><p>The next two days went by fast with the entire Seireitei bustling about getting ready for the Fourth of July Celebration. Byakuya Kuchiki was highly irritated when he found out that it was taking place outside of his estate, so he threatened to destroy everything unless it was removed immediately.<p>

After consideration from the pink haired president and a lot of persuading, it was decided that is would be held on the Kido Training Grounds, which would've been a better place to have it in the first place.

It was a very good turn out. Every single Soul Reaper in the Gotei 13 was there enjoying the games and activities set out by the Shinigami Women's Association. They were lined up in a row to the right along with the food stands created by Nicole and Rangiku with unseated Soul Reapers manning the stalls. On the left was where everyone had laid out their blankets and pillows for the Firework show. There was also a stage there where the ones who were already drunk were singing Karaoke to music from the World of the Living.

"It's like a carnival out here, you guys did a good job!" Ikkaku observed as him and Yumichika took a seat across Nicole and Rangiku on the large blanket sitting on their cushions. Surprisingly enough, the dynamic duo of the sake bar had yet to start drinking.

"Thanks! It was a lot of work."

"Your telling me. My Lieutenant was running my ass around the entire Soul Society, so you better say we did a good job!"

He smirked, "You weren't running around in your pajama's this time, were you?"

"No, actually I wasn't!" She retorted growling at the man.

Yumichika cleared his throat before interrupting their little spat, "Well, I think you should dress like that for now on." He said pointing with sparkly eyes then clasping his hands together, "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

Her face turned red as all eyes turned to her. Since it _was_ a World of the Living holiday, The Shinigami Women's Association had declared that everyone had to stick to the appropriate clothing of a human. Most of the women dressed in a casual red-white-and-blue kind of way, which is what Nicole went for with the exception of the eyeliner and foundation that Rangiku forced on her.

She was wearing a turquoise shirt that hung off of both shoulders showing some cleavage, it was cut short so an inch of midriff was showing as well. Her bottoms were white/light grey washed out jean shorts that stopped just before her knee and blue high-top sneakers adorning red shoelaces. She automatically claimed that she needed a jacket because of how chilly it was going to be at night, but Rangiku refused to give her one and shoved her out of the door saying that it would take away from her "hotness."

Her hair was put into two low pig tails that hung at her shoulders and had red, white, and blue tassels entangled in her hair.

"Quit staring, you freaks!"

"Sorry, but it's so weird seeing you all girly." Ikkaku grinned reaching for the sake.

She glared at him before slapping his hand away, "You can't drink yet!"

"Why not?" He huffed narrowing his eyes at her. They could never get along, not even for two minutes.

"Everyone's not here yet!" This time she slapped Rangiku's hand away.

"Aw, But Renji and Shuhei could take forever! Especially since he's bringing his new girlfriend along."

Nicole quirked her eyebrow, "Who has a girlfriend?"

Rangiku smiled coyly as she moved inches closer to Nicole's face, "Shuhei, of course. You didn't think I was talking about Renji, did you?"

"Che, Like it matters! All I know is they need to hurry up so we can drink some Sake." She glared the other way holding tightly to the bottle of alcohol as if it was her treasure.

* * *

><p>An hour passed before Renji, Shuhei, and the new girl arrived. Even though Nicole had refused to let the group drink at first, she eventually caved and let everyone take sips as they waited, hence Yumichika already giggling like a doofus. The rest were fine, Yumichika was just more of a lightweight than expected.<p>

The three walked over with a raven haired women attached to Shuhei's arm.

"Hey guys, Sorry we're late." Renji said in a slightly irritated manner and glancing at the couple, "The two lovebirds took their sweet ass time getting out of the door."

Shuhei and the girl with short ebony locks glared as she retorted, "We said you could go ahead of us, I had to change!"

As Nicole saw the girl she mentally growled at herself. The girl wore a jacket over a v-neck tee and wore skinny jeans. Oh, how she would kill for a jacket right now.

"You wouldn't have known where to go if I left without the two of you." Renji glared back before being pulled to the ground by Nicole.

"Shut up and sit, Renji. I would like to find out who the new girl is by the time I'm an old geezer."

"Oh, The name's Kiekio Migama, I'm the third seat of squad nine!" Kiekio stuck out her hand to Nicole. She shook it and smiled as the couple sat next to her and Renji.

"Nice to meet you, Kiekio. I'm Nicole, the fourth seat of the eleventh squad."

"I've heard about you!" She smiled with a glint a mischievousness in her eyes, "Shu-kun has told me about all of you actually."

The whole group blinked before snickering to themselves as Shuhei glared at his still smiling girlfriend. She always called him that and he couldn't say he didn't like it, but he'd be ridiculed for life if anyone knew about his fondness for the nickname.

"S-Shu-kun?" Ikkaku said, stifling laughter along with the rest of the men.

"Aw, come on guys, it's cute!" Rangiku said attempting to scold them. Shuhei looked away with a light shade of pink covering his cheeks as Kiekio leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Don't be embarrassed, Shu-kun. After all, I'm sure they are just laughing because _they_ can't get any." She grinned as the men went silent and Nicole busted out in a fit of laughter.

"That's so true! Man, I think I'm going to like you, Kiekio!"

Renji growled and put is hand over her mouth as he grabbed the bottle of Sake. Nicole glared and licked his hand in an attempt to get it off of her face. He smirked as her words were muffled by his palm and just before he took a swig of the alcohol she brought her leg up and kicked him smack in the jaw. Unfortunately for her it back-fired and he ended up going back first and completely on top of her.

"Get off of me... you gorilla!" She coughed out as she attempted to push him off.

"Why, This is actually kind of comfortable!" The group laughed as Renji pretended to ignore the struggling girl beneath him and looked up at the sky.

Kiekio laughed as she whispered to her boyfriend beside her, "You're right, they are pretty funny. They act like they've been together forever, yet they aren't even a couple!"

Shuhei chuckled before grabbing a bottle of *1800, 100 proof, "It only gets worse, babe."

* * *

><p>The group chatted, drank, and laughed with each other for a long time before the fireworks started at eleven p.m.. They all stared in awe at the colors exploding in the air making shapes and designs as they screeched. They all held the varieties of alcohol up in the air and made a toast as the last firework went off, showing the face of Yachiru making everyone break out in drunken laughter, with the exception of Kiekio who didn't drink at all.<p>

"Kiekio!~" Nicole whined as she climbed over Renji and got in the non-alcoholic girls face, "Come on, have a little alcohol! It won't hurt, I promise!"

"No can do."

She pouted before slipping on Renji's pants and falling face first in his lap. They both chuckled as Nicole helped herself up and sat back down in her original spot.

"You're so clumsy!" He said, holding his stomach from laughing to much.

"I know! I almost hit you in your jewels too!" Now everyone joined in on laughing as Kiekio shook her head. Wasn't it her luck that she would be stuck hanging out with a bunch of drunkards.

"Nicole, Come!" She demanded as she grabbed Nicole's hand and started dragging her to the face painting stations.

Shuhei stood up, "Wait, where are you two going?"

"I'm going to go have fun with my new friend before you all poison yourself with alcohol. Now sit back down, We'll be back later!" He complied as she walked off dragging a pouting and resistant Nicole along with her. He sighed as all of the men shook their heads. Rangiku zoned out in her peaceful little world.

Ikkaku sighed and leaned forward as if he was going to start spewing 'wise' advice, "Don't worry Shuhei, let me explain to you what is happening. In a relationship, everything starts off fine in the beginning. You call each other up every ten seconds and say,'I love you'" He stopped to make a heart shape motion with his fingers, "All up in each others face, every single day! We call that, the cup cake faze. Then something hits the fan. You go from, 'I love you' to, 'I can't stand you!' I cant even go into the bathroom for two minutes to take a piss without you thinking I'm cheatin'!"

The men shake their heads and speak in unison, Making Shuhei jump.

"Askin' all them questions!"

Ikkaku started making hand motions as he spoke, Sake bottle still in hand and still making quotes, "Then she'll be like, 'Who were you with?' and, 'Where you been?' Girl don't worry about it!"

Even more gathered around and spoke, making Shuhei even more uncomfortable then he already was,

"Askin' all them questions!"

The drunken bald third seat was _still _quoting, drawing even more attention, "Last time I checked I didn't put a ring on that left finger, So I aint obligated to do nothing!" He stands and points behind him, "So go on with all that mess!"

Even more people, Including Renji, joined in and put their fists in the air.

"Askin' all them questions!"

"Asking what questions?"

The entire population of men standing in that proximity jumped when Nicole came walking back with a bottle of hard liquor in her right hand. She looked over the men confused as they frantically scattered and went to their own areas and left her with Ikkaku, Renji, Rangiku, Shuhei, and Yumichika.

"What was that about?"

Shuhei shook his head as Nicole shrugged and took her seat next to Renji.

"Nothing, just people being idiots. Now where's Kiekio?"

She stuck her lip out and pouted, "She wanted to stay with Momo and get her face painted."

"Nicole! I'm so glad you're back!" Rangiku shouted as she threw herself on top of the unsuspecting fourth seat, "These men are so boring, it's time for the real fun to start!"

"Rangiku!" She whined attempting to keep her drink from spilling, "You're going to make me drop my Brandy!"

"I'll take care of that for you!" Renji said grinning as he yanked the bottle out of her hands. Nicole growled before crawling out from under Rangiku and chasing after the grinning red headed Soul Reaper. She took the bottle back and stuck her tongue out before being dragged away to the Karaoke stage by Rangiku.

* * *

><p>It had just turned two a.m. in the morning when Kiekio came back to the group with Momo. The stalls were closing and the celebration was ending due to the fact that several Soul Reapers had gotten piss ass drunk and had passed out all over the training grounds.<p>

She wasn't surprised when she found Shuhei and his friends in the same position, but one thing that did catch her off guard was that the men were all half naked and Rangiku looked like she had passed out while sitting.

"Shuhei," She whispered in his ear as she patted the sides of his face, "Shu-kun wake up!"

There was no waking him up, which meant she was going to have to carry him all the way home in his underwear and kill any women that laid their googly eyes on him. She sighed before slinging his arm over her shoulders and walking away from the grounds. One more thought went through her head before she left.

_"Where is Nicole and Renji?"_

* * *

><p>Nicole and Renji wobbled around the Seireitei as they giggled and rambled on about nonsense. During the time they had left the group, the two had finished off two more bottles of liquor that they most likely wouldn't remember in the morning. Now there was no doubt about it:<p>

They were full on wasted.

"Renji, where are we going?" She asked slightly slurring her words together. Renji grinned as he threw an empty bottle inside an unknown building.

"I don't know. I thought we were just walking!"

Nicole giggled as she grabbed his arm to keep her from stumbling, "But we're too drunk to walk!" She paused a few seconds before looping her arms around his neck and jumping on his back, "Carry me, Ren-chan!"

"Whoa, no fair!" He said before fumbling and falling to the ground with a thump, the girl still on his back. She laughed even harder as she rolled off of him and laid on her back beside him. He narrowed his eyes at her in a playful way before turning on his back himself.

"That wasn't funny!" He fake pouted as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry~ But at least we are no longer walking." She said before they both let out a drunken sigh and looked above them.

"So how much do you think we've had?" Renji asked.

"Let's see. One, two, three, four, five... Let's just say a lot since I can't remember what comes after five."

"Well," he chuckled as he laid his arm over his forehead, "I've had a hell of a time, how about you?"

Nicole smiled as she began to shiver, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. The only thing that sucks is that it's cold as hell out here and Rangiku wouldn't let me have a jacket. She said I looked to cute to ruin it with a coat."

Renji looked out from under his arm before pulling her into his chest with a yelp coming from the brunette.

"That better?"

The stiffened for a moment before sighing and putting a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, that's a lot better." She said as she laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Rangiku was right though, you do look really cute with those pig tails."

Nicole looked up and saw a smile on his face as he looked the other way. She laughed before laying her head back down and nuzzling his neck.

"I'm going to sleep, Nighty nite."

* * *

><p>The next morning the Seireitei was filled with hangovers and people visiting the fourth squad for injuries that appeared overnight with nobody remembering what <em>were<em> the ones that didn't get severely intoxicated during the Fourth of July, and they weren't very happy dealing with the aftermath.

There were also the ones that found it...amusing.

"Do you think we should wake them?"

"Hm, I'm not exactly sure. I've never exactly had to deal with this sort of situation in my squad."

"Well, I think I'm just going to let the youngsters sleep for a while. They'll wake up sooner or later."

"Right, but how do you think they will react when they actually _do_ wake up, Shunsui?"

"How about we just wait and see." Kyoraku laughed making Ukitake smile and shake his head. They had found them in the middle of squad eight's barracks, and they weren't the first to find Nicole and Renji sleeping together on the pavement. A crowd had formed where the scene was with whispering and giggles coming from the Soul Reapers.

Renji yawned as he put his hand over his face to block the sun. Was he outside? And why did he have this killer headache? Flashbacks of yesterday's events passed through his mind making him groan in aggravation.

Hangovers were the worst.

He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the blindingly bright sun light. He attempted to sit up, but found that something was weighing him down, more so on his right side. His eyes grew wide when he slightly turned his head to see the Nicole's head resting in the crook of his neck and the rest of her body leaning on his chest.

The next thing he noticed was that an entire group of Soul Reapers from the eighth squad was surrounding them, boring their eyes through his skull.

"Nicole, wake up!" He said trying to shake her up, only getting groans and murmurs from the woman. His face became redder as the crowd got bigger and continued to stare. "Nicole, this is not the time to be sleeping like a rock, now get up!"

"But Renji, I'm still so sleepy and I have a headache! Just give me five-" Her eyes shot open and her head jolted up, eyes meeting with his as they grew wide, "Renji?" She squeaked before rolling off of him and standing. "Wh- wh- what is going on?"

"Oh, So you two are finally awake." Shunsui smiled as he walked up to them. The two turned to him noticing Ukitake and the squad thirteens lieutenant as well.

"Looks like you two had a little _too_ much fun last night." Rukia smirked seeing both of their faces as red as Renji's hair. They both started stuttering trying to come up with an excuse, but with no avail. Nicole didn't even remember what happened before it all came flooding back in her mind after her and Renji became quiet.

"OH, that's right! Yesterday was the Fourth of July!" Her eyes lit up with realization before she laughed, "Wow, did I get drunk!"

Renji sighed as he stood and rubbed his head, "We both did..."

"I expected as much seeing how the both of you were found sleeping together in the middle of Squad eights barrack." Rukia said, amused with their reactions when she mentioned them "sleeping together"

"Rukia will you keep it down?" Renji growled.

"Seriously! Saying that we slept together in public sounds really bad!"

"It's not like it matters. Everybody in the Gotei 13 has heard about it."

Nicole and Renji glanced at each other with horrified looks. Suddenly, a gust of wind flew past the brunette and her captain was smirking right beside her.

"There you are! I heard you two got wasted last night." Nicole groaned and slumped in aggravation as she was reminded yet again of the current situation, "Well the fun is over, Lets go!" Kenpachi said, not even waiting for a reply as he carried her by his side and flash-stepped in the air.

Renji blinked before receiving a hell butterfly from his own Captain. He sighed before narrowing his eyes at the still smirking Rukia and flash-stepping towards his office.

Maybe if he pretended none of this had ever happened, the embarrassment would go away.

* * *

><p>The next few days in the Seireitei were filled with rumors and talking from all of the squads. Every time Nicole or Renji walked outside their quarters they were given glances and whispers. The rumors implied many things about the couple's relationship, and people wouldn't believe them no matter how many times they had told the real story of what happened.<p>

Sooner or later things settled down and people had let the subject go, mostly because they were afraid of feeling the wrath of either brooding Soul Reapers.

Things were normal again. They could finally hang out together without Nicole earning giggles from the women passing by or Renji earning high fives or "'atta boys" from the men. Every now and then they would get a glance, but that was something they could handle.

There also wasn't anymore awkward talk, and they were both glad too. Then one little article ruined the peace and started the whole thing over again:

The Shinigami Women's Association Monthly Magazine, Page 27

Headline:

_Couple of the Month_

Runner-ups:

_Squad 9 Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi and Squad 9 Third Seat Kiekio Migama. _

Winners:

_Squad 6 Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Squad 11 Fourth Seat Nicole Raikokuna._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] So, there is your special that you guys voted for:D Please tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed it! i PROMISE I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON! And if you have cures for writers block, Please share it with me!**_**  
><strong>_

_*1800, 100 proof is a type of liquor with a high level of alcohol. It may have a high proof, but it is still smoother than most alcoholic beverages. Just don't drink it while you're eating a piece of pizza, gross.  
><em>


End file.
